The Immortals:The gods of one piece
by KaminoShinigami
Summary: Powerful new pirates enter the race for the 'One piece'. This new crew travels across the one piece world and intertwines with some story arcs, along with the straw hats. The crew reach an unsurpassed level of power as they triumph through the nations. Warning: This is mainly about the new crew and doesn't focus on the actual straw hats. However does not exclude them. Just be aware
1. Chapter 1

Powerful new pirates enter the race for the 'One piece'. This new crew travels across the one piece world and intertwines with some story arcs, along with the straw hats. The crew reach an unsurpassed level of power as they triumph through the nations. Warning: This is mainly about the new crew and doesn't focus on the actual straw hats. However does not exclude them. Just be aware that this is a story in the one piece world. May turn into a large multi-crossover story towards the end or middle!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from one piece or any other future use of other anime/manga.

This is my first real attempt at a fanfiction so please be gentle but i would like feedback on my grammar or spelling issues. It would be nice to help get my writing skills up to par!

The Immortals: Chapter 1-Captains?

"I said stand mongrel." Said a tall sturdy man. He was staring down into a another man who was sitting at a table eating a small meal. "You think this is a joke kid?" The man questioned the man as he drew a small hidden blade from his long coat. He was wearing a large black trench coat and a dumbled pair of hammy-down boots. His shirt was dark and had a insignia of a penguin. The man was still eating when he stopped and wiped his mouth with a small cloth he held in his lap. After a moment in silence he stood and spoke. "I'm sorry. Was I in your seat sir?". The man gestured towards the table with confidence. "Yeh! Yeh, you were sitting in my seat and now you're going to pay. Thats my seat where I rule over this meaningless town." The man growled back at him.

"Well then my apologies, but last I heard this town belonged to the king." The man bowed his head revealing his chest behind his coat. "W-what you're part of the...Oh god no!" Screamed the man as he threw his knife and gathered his thugs towards the door. All of his men were stupefied by this rash change in mood. "Sir whats the matter? Hes just some little brat you can handle him." A subordinate called to him.

As the men were pouring into the street outside the small bar the thugs were harassing, a knife went flying through the crowd straight across to the opposite building. It had landed straight into a large poster that read: The king- Power unknwn, strength unknown and very dangerous. Bounty one hundred thousand million. The picture on the poster was of a tall slender man wearing a dark trench coat covering most of his face and a large scythe made of a beautiful sapphire blue draped across his back. As the men screamed and gathered their composer they all read the poster and one by one the jaws slammed heavy on the cold ground. "C-captain we should retreat while we still can." A man cried to his master who had started another argument with the man. "Who do you think you are coming here to face off the powerful Penguin crew? I don't care how 'strong' they say you are won't let bounty like that slip away from us." The man growled as he drew a long sleek blade from his side. Reluctantly drew their swords, all of them shaking at the knees. The man was still standing in the doorway of the bar and was watching, observing the men as they pondered if they should flee and leave to pillage another day.

The man reached deep into his coat pocket and dragged out a hefty bag of gold and tossed it to the bar tender. "This should cover the damages." He spoke with with a smile on his face as he began laughing wickedly. "Let me show you just how much you underestimate me lowlifes." He roared as he launched forward into the crowd sending men flying in every direction. A few slammed into the bar crushing the wall to dust, others fly up into surrounding buildings and through windows. As they all attacked the man shrugged through blades dodging and maneuvering his way through the crowd leaving them around the corner of the block towards the docks. AS he ran the men began shooting bullets at him which he dodged like in the matrix and jumped over a man slashing towards his chest. He slammed his hand into his back and grabbed the man, then threw him at the oncoming attackers.

When they finally reached the docks shore the man was perfectly calm and seemingly at peace, while the chasseurs were out of breath and hunched over gasping for air. "We have you cornered rat." Sneered the man as he placed his pistol back into its holster and reached for his trusty sword. "Or is it you who have be trapped friends?" The man spoke before a large gust of smoke flooded the area blinding the men and disorienting them. "Captin!" they all shouted while searching for each other.

As the captain sucked in air and clapped his hands together releasing a immense gust of wind pushing the smoke out over the water and away from the crew. "Is that all boy?" the man questioned while searching for his target which disappeared when to smoke rolled in. AS he was looking around his sensed a large object moving towards him at an incredible speed. He launched himself into the air just barely dodging the projectile. It turned out to be the man with a large scythe in his right hand. They were both staring at each other as the crew fell back from the force treading behind the man. The captain was hovering in the air on his feet and looked down with puzzled look. "What is your weapon crafted from?" He asked quizzically.

"Now thats a secret friend." He said jokingly. He began to swing the scythe around his body faster and faster until it looked as if he wasn't moving at all and the weapon disappeared into nothingness. He pounced at the man in the air only to be redirected by a large current of air slamming him deep into a near by boat. The owner looking at the hole in astonishment and began bowing and crying. "Why my boat. Why mine..." He murdered as he flew away as a little ghost. As the man rose from the hole his scythe was gone and he looked up with a sinister smile.

"You must have eaten a devil fruit, friend? It seems to me you're a loggia with a wind type fruit." He spoke before bursting into a psychotic laughter that spooked the crew members watching in awe at their captain. As his laughter rose louder and louder the sky began to darken and his arms began to twitch lively in place. He rocked his body back sending his coat back off onto the ground. As the collar lightly landed on the ground he exploded with a horrific scream that sent wind rushing around everyone and everything. The captain put a protective barrier around his crew and threw himself out at the man in his distant trance. He roared as a void of air formed around his thin sword. He slung the blade forcefully at the man. As the blade reached the mans chest he was thrown back by an unknown force. He was sent flying through boat after boat and finally resting at a near by fishing shack. He had blacked out from the initial impact. As he rose from the ground his head beating intensely down his body he looked out to see the man wielding a large claymore with only one hand. His right hand. He saw the blade and watched it as it crushed through a smaller blade and sliced a man in front of him in half.

As the body fell he say that is was one of his crew men, and as he began to fill with grief he looked wider and found that all but three of his men had been slain but this accursed man. "I'm sorry men I dragged you into this." He spoke solemnly as he drew his sword up and rushed at the enemy. He was merely swatted away by the side of the large and dull blade. The impact shattered his left shoulder and broke six of his ribs. He caught himself before he was sent flying again and prepared for another strike. As he drew back his blade and began to launch at the man that was a few yards back he was interrupted by a large blade piercing his lower torso. As the blade lifted him up he turned his head slowly in a mystified manner to see boy behind him with a saddened expression and a deep laugh from the pits of hell as he dropped the boy on the ground. When he landed it splashed blood from the wound into his face. The blood ran down his face warm and full of life dripping softly from his nose and cheek onto the ground forming a small crismon puddle. He quickly created a pressured vacuum around the wound with wind to stop the bleeding and pushed himself back with wind and began running away. He looked back to see the man lickign his blade with his tounge his eyes pulsing with excitement. The boy had again traded his weapon for another. He was now carrying a long slim katana that had a dragon engraved on the hilt and blade.

As the captain reached the far side of the docks and hid inside a small shack he peaked out to see the final demise of his crew. The man had soullessly cut down the men and stood there staring at the ground laughing softly to himself as it began to rain. Blood had been spattered all around the docks covering the boats and walls of shacks a dark red velvet. The man jerked around and faced the captain meeting his gaze. "A real red carpet huh." He chuckled to himself as he drew his blade out in front of himself and ran two fingers down to blade. "Awaked paradox. Devour this insolent fool." He spoke quietly.

AS the blade shook and shined a dark purple-ish glow a black portal opened behind him. The man stopped and clasped his right hand destroying the blade from the hilt dropping the blade to the ground only to fade away into the nothingness before landing. As the blade disappeared a large clawed foot reached out of the portal behind him and sliced the ground before grasping a firm grip and pulling out a large beast with fierce eyes and large fangs. It was a dragon about the size of a large horse the was composed of dark seamless purple scales with large dark eyes that seized pure terror over the captain's body. The captain couldn't move his body gave in and he fell out from behind the shack onto the docks loading port. The beast shook and flexed its body and jumped up onto the wall and launched itself at eh man. He quickly caught himself and threw up a weak guard.

The beast crippled the guard and clasped its large jaws around the man's lower body ripping and impaling his legs. The dragon ran back to its master holding the man who was screaming and pounding his fists into the dragon's eyes pitifully trying to free himself. Only to be interrupted half way through a strike by a fist that traveled into his jaw ripping him in half as he went soaring into the ocean. The beast dropped the legs and torso and climbed back into its hole. The portal closed and the man stopped laughing and began to tear up as he walked away slowly through the streets...

"I'm sorry..." He kept muttering as he walked out of town and began walking towards the next town.

4 days later out in sea of the towns coast-

"Seven it seems the storms dissipated should we approach shore?" Clare asked her captain curiously. A tall man in a black coat with long dark pants and a concealing hat looked down at her in surprise. His stare was long and cold before he finally responded. "Do you want to head to shore already? Its a nice day out I'm sure your dad can wait a bit longer? He spoke with a dark tone.

"Yes! I won't to go home so badly. Please 'cap'? Shiny doesn't need to know he never comes up anyway." She chirped loudly excitement present in her voice.

"Yeh, I could use some dry land myself 'cap'." Yawned Akatski as he stood from his hammock. It was laced from the mast to the head of the ship. he was a tall stout man with pride and a heart of a bull. He walked over to seven( Thats the name of the captain just incase sense its a number) and placed his arm around him. A smile drawn across his face and his eyes closed. He only earned himself a dark demonic stare that sent chills up his spine. "Ugh, jazz 'cap' calm down would you its just a joke." He said as he walked into the cabin of the ship. Seven's stars lessened as he stood and followed him into the ship's kitchen.

Next to the ship's kitchen there was a stairwell that lead down about 10 feet to the sleeping quarters. As Seven approached the entrance to the steps a dark portal open and he walked inside it and walked out the other side in another dimension of sorts. He now standing at the throne room of a large crystalline castle in a dark empty world. He sat on his luxurious throne and peered out the window to his left and say a large but distant forest the would occasionally shake and rumble with movement of creatures and monsters. He soon dozed off, he never slept anymore and rarely talks to anyone except Clare and his brother Shini. Although the rest of the crew has become accustomed to reading his looks and body movement for his coat and hat lide his face. When he woke it was to people talking loudly in another room of the castle. He jumped up for no one had access to this dimension except him and his brother. He stealthily creeped out of the room and peered down the hallway. "Good its clear" he thought to himself before crouching out and walking down the hall to the doorway of the room that the mysterious people were talking in. The door was open and the room was dark and grew silent as he neared.

He prepared for battle and forged a large scythe form crystal and jumped into the room. When he landed he was caught off guard by Akatski and Clare standing there in the dark. They both turned around spooked by their captain as he crushed his weapon into oblivion. "How did you two get in here" He bellowed as he marched up and checked what they were looking at. "W-we uh well we uh... asked Shini if we could visit your home 'cap'. Clare said shaken by the outraged captain. As he neared the table that they were standing in front of of Akatski kept getting in his way and preventing him from seeing the object laid across the table. As Clare turned away to think of a way out a small portal appeared above the table and two gloved hands reached out and grabbed the object pulling it in and sealing itself in one go. She tapped Akatski on the shoulder and nodded towards the table. He noticed what she was implying and moved out of the way from Seven who was becoming very pissed off at his intruding crew.

He thoroughly inspected his table before opening a portal and motioned for them to exit through it. As the Akatski followed Clare through the portal he turned and said "Its nice here if only you wouldn't keep alone in here. Its like a prison and you're its only inmate.". his words was spoken with sadness as he walked through the portal he came out next to Shini a average sized man with shoulder length black hair he was dressed up in his usual attire. He was wearing pitch black gloves on each hand and a suit without the jacket and his sleeves scrunched up. His right arm was also bandaged up s always. "So did he notice anything?" He question Akatski who gave a surprised look. "Its been a while 'cap'. Thanks for the help back there. No he hasn't noticed anything but why did you send us there to make it?" He asked.

"To spike interest in my brother. Hes not usually a people person you know." Shini responded and they all three began to laugh until interrupted by a dark presence in the doorway.

"Shini where you've been? Its been like a week dude?" Stated an interesting looking fellow in a fuzzy winter coat and black jeans. He had light white hair that resembled snow and a discolored eye. His left eye was brown while the other was a light hazel green.

"Preparing for Seven. He has forgotten again." He responded

"Or he wanted to forget." Pecked back Hitoru. The question stung Shiny and Clare causing a small flinch as if being burnt by a small fire in the chest. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure he just forgot. Hes probably been busy training in his fortress of solitude or whatever he calls it." He instantly comforted the pair as Akatski picked him up by his collar and dragged him out onto the deck and threw him out a fair distance away from the boat. "Katski, Whyyyy..." He shouted while he went flying. "That should take care of him for a while" Akatski told Shini as smiled.

After about five minutes Hitoru came back aboard the ship he had used his move move fruit to levitate himself back to the ship. "That damn mino..." He was cut off there by a large reptile crawling out of a portal on the ship's deck and walked up to the door frame. Its nose was large and wide. It had opened his wide and daring mouth and waited patiently. "Oh hey Twilight. Here for dinner I see." Akatski said while tossing a large slice of meat towards the beast who quickly swallowed the food and burned happily at the crew. Who just laughed at his cuteness.

The stairs began to creek and Shini told everyone to hide. As a portal opened and out walked Seven who was covered in sweat from an exhausting training period. He took his coat off and revealed his left arm which was bandaged up more than Shini's right arm however neither were in casts or splints. He looked around then back to Twilight. He walked to him and began playing with him like a dog the created large discs of crystal and threw them out of the sea like frisbees. The small beast ran and jumped over the edge and mid fall his back erupted into wings as he flew like a speeding bullet collecting the discs in mere seconds. Shini and the rest of the crew was watching in awe at the rare sight of happiness across Sevens face. Yet only his mouth and the tip of his nose shown past his hat's brim. He stood and walked back into the kitchen after a few moments and put his coat back on and sat in the dark.

Suddenly the lights came on and the crew jumped out of their hiding places and surprised the captain. He was sitting and dumbfounded why they were hiding and surprised him. They all cheered "Happy Birth-day!" over and over and Shini opened a portal and out dropped the cake that Clare and Akatski were making in his castle. He was overwhelmed by the excitement and took off his hat and coat revealing his long dark hair and two vibrant snake like eyes that would periodically gaze upon you with happiness, however he still didn't speak the entire night. When the crew was passed out from the party Akatski was sprawled out over the table with sake in his hands and Clare was sleeping bundled up with Twilight while Hitoru was in the corner dreaming of girls as he often did talking in his sleep. They all brought a smile to Shini's face as he followed Seven back through the portal to their private dimension. They both stepped out into a clearing between the castle and the great forest and a large mossy crystalline tombstone lay staked in the ground. It read: Four-mentor, mother, and sister to all the dates were covered by moss and the crystal had worn away so to dissuade the numbers. Both Shini and Seven were silent until Seven began to quietly weep and began walking towards his castle and Shini do the same as he began to walk towards his great jungle.

AN: Whoo! Hope you enjoy I know its kinda short for the first chapter but I will post chapter quite frequently. Expect about one every week or so maybe two. I would love feedback so private message my account and ill respond. It would be great for suggestions or the help me edit these chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Meet the crew**

** As the sun rose ****over**** the horizon revealing to dark deep ocean that ****cradled**** the ships mighty hull the crew all awoke from last nights party. Each ****greeted**** each other with a hangover induced haze. As Akatski rose from the table he walked over to Clare and asked if she was hungry. "Sure I could do for some ****breakfast****. What are you making?" She questioned curiously. "Ah. My famous egg omelets with bacon and ****cheese****." He cheered ****enthusiastically****. **

**While Akatski ran down stairs to prepare the meal Hitoru came walking around the door frame's corner and began petting Twilight. He stared blankly at the dragon before he shifted his stance towards Clare and asked. "I'm assuming Seven left early last night?" He fell asleep before everyone else but already knew he had. Thats just how Seven is. "Yes, he went back to the castle around 9 last night." She replied **

**As if on ****cue**** Shini rose from the shadows of the ****stairwell**** and ****greeted**** the pair a fair morning before he turned and walked outside out onto the deck. "You know Hitoru we could use your scouting to find land would you mind going and searching for some? I'm sure Seven could use some **_**real**_** ground." He asked in a strange tone. "Why do I need to go search we have a crows nest right there?" He said ****while**** pointing up at the top of the mast. Shini turned and walked up to him and grasped his shoulder. He ****whispered**** something in his ear and parted. Walking back ****behind**** him into the cabin of the ship. "Fine." Hitoru ****grunted**** before he jumped side. He began flying and went soaring across the ****sapphire**** waves ****till**** he was out of sight. **

**Clare was confused and ran back inside to ask Shini what he said to Hitoru. Upon entering the dark room she saw the Seven had come ****aboard**** and sat at the table along with Shini and Akatski. They were all eating a large plump omelet. ****Cheese**** was spewing from the sides as bacon bits fell as they forked the food into their mouths. "Seven I wasn't expecting you to be awake so early. Did you skip ****training**** today?" Clare asked as she sat and grabbed a fork next to a plate on the table. He merely glanced at her and began eating once more. "Yes I skipped ****training**** today I was ****paying**** respects this morning instead." He spoke in a dark voice. **

**"Well why don't we have a group ****training**** day then. We can all spar each other and see whos really the strongest." Akatski ****weaved**** in between bites of food and sips of his drink. "Thats a great idea." Screamed Shini as he slammed his fist on the table in ****excitement****. Seven just watched in amazement. **

**Afternoon**

**Hitoru had arrived and landed on the deck of the ship. He was tired from ****exhausting**** his power without any ****breakfast**** for hours searching for land. "Hey I'm back. He shouted. "I didn't find any land but I met some people who said if we keep heading north we should hit land in a few days." No one had responded and the ship seemed dead. He became ****suspicious**** and walked in the cabin to check things out. "Clare you there? Akatski? Anyone?" He asked as he entered the ****doorway****. **

**As he reached the table a note lay on the table. He picked it up and read: "Sorry Hitoru we all went for a trip trough the forest in the dreamscape. We should be back soon. ****Sincerely**** Shini.". Aww man. I love the forest its so fun there." He said ****while**** placing the note back on the table. As he turned the walk out of the cabin and out to the deck he heard a noise coming from down stairs. **

**Out of curiosity he returned to the ****stairwell**** and looked down the corridor. All he saw was darkness but kept hearing the sounds. "Whos ever there you better come out. I don't want to hurt you." He ****spoke**** loudly down the ****staircase****. As he spoke the sound silenced. He quickly jumped down the stairs into the darkness. As he landed he ****heard**** the noise ****approach**** him, it ****knocked**** him out of the way and jolted up the stairs. Hitoru had smashed his head into the wall from ****the**** impact and quickly regained his ****prowess**** and chased the intruder. **

**AS he walked out of the cabin out onto the deck he looked around seeing no one. When his body was completely out of the cabin a large form appeared behind him and slammed a large fist into his back launching him across the ship. The mysterious shape ****disappeared**** and he stood next to the mast to help gain his balance once more. "What the hell?" He ****whispered**** to himself as began to rise in the air. ****Bareilles**** came floating steadily out of the cabin's storage room and out into the sky ****above the**** deck ****surrounding**** him. The shape reappeared in the middle of the deck and glared at the boy floating in the air. **

**"C-Clare! What are you doing?" He screamed as he slowly ****descended**** and the ****barrels**** landed hard on the floor. "I was chosen to be your sparring partner for tonight." She chirped. "What are you talking about?" He asked her. "We are doing sparring today for group ****training****. Shini and Akatski thought of it." She replied. **

**"And Seven was cool with this?" Hitoru asked. "Yes, Seven is sparring with Shini in the Dreamscape, While Akatski is fighting Twilight. But they are waiting for us till they start. They want to watch." She said while a portal ****opened**** behind her and she stepped back into it. One opened ****in front**** of Hitoru and he climbed inside as well. **

**"****Welcome****. Hope you both have a clean fight. Remember that this is for ****training**** and fun so no mortal ****injuries**** and no KILLING." Shini ****welcomed**** both of them as ****he****entered**** the realm. **

**Everyone else was sitting in lawn chairs waiting patiently for the show. **

**Clare and Hitoru both walked a good ****distance**** out from the group and stood a few yards apart from each other before Hitoru asked Seven for some props for the the fight. Seven was willing and created several variously sized crystal rocks. "That should do thanks 'cap'." He thanked before Shini yelled start. **

**Clare stood waiting for the boy to attack first. Which he ****obliged**** and rose into the air ****raising**** the rocks along with him and fired a couple at her. As they reached her she exploded into fire and a large phoenix rose high into the air until dispelling back to her ****original**** form and she flew down at Hitoru with a firey punch coced back. He threw up a few crystals to block the oncoming attacker flashing a ****brilliant**** light across the Dreamscape. They both went flying back a few feet and readied for another set of attacks. **

**History****convulsed**** and ****disappeared****. Only revealing himself behind Clare and instantly slamming a shard hard into her side launching her into the ground skipping a few meters. She caught ****herself**** and flipped back on her feet with her hand burst into flames running at him with incredible speed. She slammed into a crystal he used to block her strike with and sent it flying back into his chest slamming him ****into****the**** ground. His body bounced back up into the air and she met it with a flaming kick to the face that sent him flying deep into the jungle. **

**Soon large trees began to rise and being fired at ****the**** girl. As they rose the braches were striped and the trunks ****sharpened**** by his ****telekinesis****. She easily jumped and bobbed over the trees catching a few on fire and grabbing them using her immense strength she turned and launched them back at him. After he ran out of trees he once again teleported behind her but his time grabbed her arms and ****flipped**** her back over himself into the ground head first. As they both sat there for a second regaining their breath she spun and exploded into flames sending Hitoru back into ****the**** air and she formed a large bird of flame and flew at him with great speed. He ****caught**** himself in the air and pulsed breaking the flames back and pushing her down into the ground. He held the pressure on her and flew down slamming his leg surrounded by large rocks deep into her abdomen and jumped back to let her up. He bent over to help her up and she ****accepted**** his help.**

**"Nice fight." He said out of breath. "Yeah, you too. You've ****definitely**** gotten stronger ****since**** last spar." She replied in a rushed voice. They both limped back over to the rest of the crew. Seven was smiling with a proud look in his eyes. Akatski was high fiving Hitoru and turned to Clare. "You did good kid. For only your second fight you did well against him." He ****praised**** her. Shini Stood ****clapping****. "Yes. Yes very good show indeed." He said while motioning his seat for Clare. Hitoru walked over next to seven and sat on a chair that Seven formed for him. **

**"So whos next Shini?" Asked Akatski. "Me and Twilight can go if you want?" He suggested. "Yeah ****that'll**** work." Shini said. Twilight jumped up and ran out to the clearing and Akatski walked over to his spot. **

**"Fight!" Shini shouted. Twilight's back twitched then bursted into wings and he launched himself at Akatski. He latched his jaws hard on the man's arm biting deep into the forearm. He creamed out before crushing a large fist into ****the****beast's**** jaws breaking the connection and launching the beast back. Twilight ****caught**** her self and slid on her claws till ****she****stopped**** and jumped ****back**** on her hind legs and roared a fearsome roar. She the erupted into a crystal mist. All the was visible were her dark red eyes piercing ****the**** fog and staring into ****Akatski's**** eyes. The fog was blown out of the way as a colossal dragon peered out and growled before its massive wings flapped open sending wind rippling across the area. Akatski blew steam from his nose as his eyes ****turned**** a dark ****black**** and his body morphed into that of a ****enormous**** minotaur. The titans sprinted at each other Twilight ****slithering**** up close and Akatski stampeding over to her. They both clashed fist to fist and head to head. The shock wave ****shook**** the very ground and even sent Shini falling back over. The beasts roared ****at each**** other before Akatski ****grabbed**** the dragon and picked it up and growing in size he held the beast with ease. He threw the monster up and rammed his horns into the beast's side and slammed it through the forest knocking trees and rocks alike over in its wake. The beast winced in pain before slicing its sharp ****teeth**** deep into the minotaurs leg stopping ****the**** charge and allowing her to free her self. She flew ****back**** up and did a ****backflip**** and on the way up grabbed Akatski and raised him high into the air. She slammed him brutally into the ground and dragged him across the ground. She ****dragged**** him back up into the air and spun releasing him so that he flew into ****the**** castle. He crashed far into the building towers and sliced his arm open on a sharp ****crystalline**** edge. The large beasts muscle was dripping ****with**** blood before he stood and roared. He had flexed and haki hardened the skin stopping the bleeding and ****strengthening**** his fists. He grew in size once more and fired himself at the beast in the air and crashed a huge fist into he beasts face send fangs flying and the beast flying as well. Landing in the forest after sliding through a few trees. **

**She reverted back to her ****original**** size and stature and ran happily over to Seven who let her jump in his lap. Akatski roared before also reverting back into his previous form. He walked up to the group holding his arm. "Damn this hurts. Hey Clare mind closing this?" He asked. She stood and burnt the wound closed and sat back down. Everyone praised him and helped him sit down for he sprained his leg. "Now for dessert." Seven ****whispered**** as he stood and walked over to the starting spot. "Seven." Shini said while looking at him in a ****cold**** blank stare. "There is no holding back. You can handle the fight can't you?" Everyone was scared by the tone he said it in. It seemed as though he was going for a death match. Seven only began to laugh and spawned a beautiful sword. It was long and thin, the hilt had a dragon engraved deep all the way to the tip the blade and a ****crystalline**** dragon as the butt of the blade. They both moved in position. **

**Shini took off his gloves and threw them to Hitoru who put ****them**** in his jacket pocket. Shini then flexed his left arm the ground began to shake worse than when the titans clashed. He arm became ****fluorescent**** and then exploded into a ****dark**** black aura. His eyes also were taken over by a veil of darkness before he jumped into the air and pounced on Seven. Seven merely ****shrugged**** off the blow with his sword and spun around the attack. He slashed at Shini who ****surprisingly**** at the angle caught the blade with his left hand. Both men stood in the place then ****erupted**** into a collection of lighting fast strike until finally Seven was thrown back by a forceful palm to the chest. He slid back on his heels and coughed up blood. He began laughing harder and ****Disintegrated**** his weapon in his right hand before flexing himself exploding his right hand into a weapon of mass destruction ****similar**** to that of Shini's. They both stepped back before clashing once more and met fist to fist exploding into a large dark orb and the imploding out into a dark purple. Again they both fought in a ****untraceable**** barrage of attacks until Shini was thrown up into the air. Seven Blinked above him and punched down on his stomach ****bouncing**** Shini off the ground back up before Seven spun creating another scythe in his right hand and dented the scythe's staff into his ribcage forming a ****crater**** in the ground where Shini's body lay. Seven backed off and ****brushed**** his scythe into oblivion. Shini stood after a ****moment**** and looked around hazily before grasping what ****happened**** a minute ago. He flashed and kicked Seven in the throat hard enough that he went ****soaring**** across the dreamscape. He flew through the castle which was self repairing ****itself**** and through the other side and slammed in the meadow where they ****paid**** their respects the night before. **

**Everyone got up and ran over to watch the fight. For it was no where near over. Shini laid his hand on ground and ****disappeared****. He was moving ****too**** fast to see ****before**** slamming into Seven's body right before he crushed into the ground. He went rolling ****through**** the meadow until he was stopped against a tall sturdy object. He was lying in a creator and blinked a few times before standing to see Shini watching with a terrified look slapped on his face. Seven was confused and turned around to look behind him sense Shini never fears anything. As he turned his eyes made contact with a large stone and his heart fell as he fell to his knees. He had landed on ****her**** grave site, he open his eyes with his head tilted towards the ground and saw the skull of the person ****buried****. He snapped then and there He ****suddenly**** stiffened and wind erupted from his body sending Shini back several yards. Seven stood and began laughing ****hysterically**** and tears ****began****running**** down his face. The almost ****unnoticeable**** winds in ****the**** forests and around the castle began to pick ****up**** and rush around ****lifting**** up fallen trees and rubble from the castle and formed large tornados of debris. He became shrouded in darkness ****until**** he ****faded**** away and out of the darkness walked a large black night with raging red eyes with ****madness**** pouring off of him. Laughter as loud as a siren pierced the skies. **

**Shini gathered himself and stood back up and his arm discharged into a bright white light and he punched his fist into the ground. Cracks formed in the ground around him and filled with light. ****Suddenly**** a fissure erupted from under him and thousands of Wooden warriors called the Dread rose from the ground like zombies and rushed around the crazed knight. The knight twitched and threw his arms out and ****behind**** him ****an****immense**** wall of portals ripped open and hundreds of colossal crystal dragons rained out from each portal. They each fought the Dread, a few groups charged for Clare and everyone else. "Quick hold off the dragons I'll get Seven back under control." Yelled Shini to the crew as his arm began ****pulsating**** and he blinked away.**

**The dread each had a long sword made ****from**** dull stone and moss strung across their bodies and weapons. The dragons were each solid black and had razor sharp teeth and claws that would strip flesh like a knife through warm butter. The large groups of summoned monsters clashed creating ****an****enormous**** battle field of conflict. The crew all split up and began attacking the dragon on slaught. **

**Shini reached Seven who was standing hunched over in laughter. his dark armour ****shield**** and concealing his face, his tears, his pain. "Its alright Seven we can rebuild the grave better than before we can have a real memorial service this time with the crew. It'll be great trust me." Shini pleaded. "Trust...Trust..." Seven repeated befeo a blast of energy shot through Shini as Seven blasted his fist into his gut launching ****the**** man across the ****battlefield****. Clare flew high and caught Shini before being caught herself by Akatski who was in a ****smaller**** but just as lethal form of his mino-mino devil fruit. Shini was in great pain all his ribs were broken from the one punch and he had to fight the strongest man ever. He puts White beard to shame even in his prime. Shini woke up 5 minutes later in Clares arms as she was protecting him from dragons as the other men were fighting of the horde. He stood and held his hand high above his hand. Lightning began to form above and and started ****striking**** randomly at eh ground blasting off dragons and some Dread alike. Shini then ****convulsed**** and entered a white orb he formed with his left hand. The large orb turned from white to black quickly as Shini walked out he was back to full health and was more energized than ****usual****. **

**Seven's back muscles were moving in place before his back broke and out shot four large black wings. ****Each**** large and ****powerful****, he launched himself up at ****an**** alarming rate until the clouds blocked your view of him. Large shards of crystal began to flew through the clouds opening small pockets and slammed into ****the**** ground exploding into large piles of ****scrap metal****. Hundreds if Dread and ****dragons**** were being destroyed by these large constructs of destruction. When Shini began to Build his way up with wood from his Life Life devil fruit Seven pulsed and lightning struck him from the sky. Shini slammed ****into****the**** ground forcing a large creator. Seven pulsed once more harder than ever before and a large ****asteroid**** sized ball of crystal broke heavily over the clouds falling at ****an****unbelievable**** rate. Akatski saw the ord and grew to a ****unfathomable**** size and crashed his fist into the ****ball**** crushing half of it as his fist stayed inside and he rammed his horns deep into the orb and rammed it over to the side of the battlefield. When he started to move the great planet of blue his horn chipped and he roared in pain as the ball fell father and he had to grab it ****with**** his arms and threw the ball. It landed with ****such**** force it ****knocked**** him over and ****shattered**** in to. His muscles were pushed ****beyond**** their ****breaking**** point and he reverted back to himself high in the air. He had passed out from the ****sheer****exhaustion**** of ****strength**** it took to accomplish such a feat. Hitoru crushed some near by crystal into a fine powder and sent it up as a cloud under Akatski to catch his fall and carry him down to Clare for protection. **

**Shini was healing Hitoru when Akatski arrived from his descent. He ****immediately**** broke and began refurbishing the crew mate. Seven had enough of this banter and jumped from the dragon and pulsed as hard as he could nad formed himself into a pure ball of energy and rocketing towards the ground. Akatski had woke up and saw this while ****everyone**** was paying attention to him. He had to do something. He jumped up and grew bigger than ever before and cupped his body over his friends and ****held on**** for dear life as Seven hit the ground.**

**When he hit the air froze and time stood still ****before**** everything ****ruptured**** and a brilliant light ranged over the dreamscape and a force came over and obliterated everything the forest gone, the castle gone. The light ****faded**** and Seven was standing there ****unconscious**** on his stomach. Shini had opened his eyes still deaf from the shockwave he was ****delirious**** and saw that Akatski was laying on his side a few yards away. He thought that he should find Clare first and Hitoru before he went to get Seven. He began his search for Clare and then saw her screaming and shaking Akatski ****vigorously**** and sobbing. He ran over there and his expression fell ill as he fell to his knees and blacked out. The last thing he saw was Clare crying covered in blood that wasn't her own. Hitoru was also ****unconscious**** from ****the****ethereal**** shaking that happened from the impact this leaving the only person awake was Clare...**

**AN: Ok well that took a while to write. So if you have and comments ****remember**** to ****message**** me and I'll get back to you. I would love some ****feedback**** on the fights I'm sure how to improve my writing style when it comes to that aspect. None the less hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The awakening

"Darkness… Darkness every where...W-where am I?" said a medium sized boy as he stood in a dark room in complete darkness. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he slowly stood. As he rose from the cold hard ground his legs gave out and he stumbled into a near by wall. He was scaling the wall down what seemed a long corridor until he saw a thin line of light above him. He walked closer but fell again but this time on stairs the lead upward. His legs were aching in pain and he couldn't stand any more so he dragged himself up the stairs until at the door. When he was at the door he could hear fighting and beasts roaring and swords clashing. He could also feel a strong draft of wind move in and out under this tall door. He forced himself to stand and grabbed the door knob while leaning against the wall he pushed the hefty door wide open and limped out. AS he stepped out his eyes quivered from the bright lights in the sky and he covered his eyes.

He heard a loud scream before he was sent flying by a large force back into the black corridor. He bounced down the stairs until he landed firmly on the cold hard ground. He screamed out in pain and looked at his leg. The bone was protruding from the side and blood was everywhere. "No...No…." He whispered to himself as he snapped the bone back in place and roared out in pain. He stood again silently grunting at the pain and walked up the stair and punched open the went outside. All he saw when to brightness dimmed in his eyes was a destroyed battle field with bits and pieces of crystal and large chunks of wood. Some pieces were carved into what looked like dragons and wooden warriors. He walked out farther looking around in amazement. "What happened here? What threw me back earlier? Better yet where the hell am I?" He asked himself and he leaned against a large crystal wall and pulled out a cigaret from his shirt pocket and lit it. He started to walk again after his cigaret. He walked towards the forest for it looked like the most likely place to find people. On his way he heard crying and sobbing. He looked around before seeing a girl on her knees crying over in a ditch a few yards away. His dashed over like his legs were fine. He had hearts in his eyes as he approached the girl. He was caught off guard and stooped in his tracts when he saw the bloody body sitting in her lap and the other two guys laying cold next to her. His face stiffened as he walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. She was caught off guard and grabbed Akatski and ran back a few feet. "No Seven please stop! Shini didn't mean it." She screamed before opening her eyes and seeing the man. His long blonde hair moving in the breeze and his dark suit shining in the light from the artificial sun in the sky.

"What happened here? Who did this?" He asked her in a deep and dark tone. He slowly walked up to her and reached out his hand. She hesitated but accepted the help and stood. She had lain Akatski on the ground. "My crew was having a sparring match and when our two co-captains fought things got crazy and a shine which held someone special to our lead captain was destroyed and he snapped." She began to cry again. "I fear that my friend Akatski may have….." She began crying louder and louder before the man shoved her body close to his and held her. She cried there for minutes before finally breaking off and saying. "Help me I need you to get Shini awake." She said pointing to one of the men laying face down on the ground. She turned around and went back to cradling Akatski. The man walked over to Shini's body and rolled him over. "Hey." He said as he jolted the boys body. Suddenly a long sigh whispered out of the boy before a hand clouded in black grabbed the man arm, Shini stood quickly throwing the man in the air and launching a powerful fist into his guts. Spit and blood flew from the man's mouth before he was sent flying into the sky. Shini's eyes where black and rolled back into his head. "Seven….Seven." He said louder and louder. Clare had jumped up and screamed "Stop hes not the enemy Shini. Stop!". She ran over and tackled Shini. The man came crashing down into the ground his leg was broken back out of place and blood filled the surrounding area before he cried out in pain.

Shini stood and shook off Clare before his arm cocked back and fired at her. Right before his arm landed on her small face a large black figure came smashing into Shini's side. There standing where Shini once was, was the man. His leg was erupting in flames and his face scowled from pain and disgust. "You would attack your fellow nakama. Your not worthy of being a captain." He said. "I'm Sanji the black legged pirate and the chef of the Straw Hats. My captain Monkey D. Luffy would be infuriated by the lack of kinship you show your crew." Sanji's words touched Clare as she was watching in astonishment that Shini almost ended her. She looked Sanji up and down and squealed when she saw his leg. Sanji launched on his good leg at the broken captain and imbedded his flaming leg deep into his chest. Shini didn't budge and the kick shot pain up Sanji's leg and he fell to the ground. He quickly jumped back on his hands for Shini had thrown another speeding punch which slammed into he ground rupturing the earth and shaking the dream scape. This wrathful shake woke Hitoru. He stood and looked around in bewilderment. When it finally hit him blinked and ran towards Clare. "Are you hurt? What happened to Akatski and Shini. Wheres Seven?" He asked quickly and frantically. She merely blinked at him and pointed at Shini. "There." She said in a faded tone.

When he looked over he saw Sanji, he was pale and exhausted and also confused. He also saw Shini who was taken by his inner madness. "Crap he snapped to. Go Clare and wake Seven we will need his power to kill of most of the souls." He said to her before raising in the air and rocketed at Shini, many crystals followed behind him. He smashed the crystals into a fine powder like sand and formed a cloud of sharp sand around his hand. He flew past Sanji and slammed his fist into Shini. Shini caught the punch with his left hand and squeezed crushing Hitoru's hand. The boy screamed out in pain before getting slammed into the ground and spin kicked. His body went sliding through the ground ramming into wooden and crystalline shards before stooping at Akatski's body He sat there in pain unable to move. Sanji had burst into flames and again slammed into Shini and threw out a series of kick and then a final immense kick that hit Shini in the neck. The impact merely lifted the boy off the ground a few inches. On Shini's fall he cocked his head back and slammed it into Sanji's head. Sanji stepped back a bit before hit again by Shini launching him back. Shini stood and exploded into a dark black flame consuming his entire body. "Life Life eruption..." he whispered before the sky went dark and a large black ball of flames rose above Shini and erupted sending hundreds of meteors crashing around him and his arm was engulfed in black flames.

Sanji stood "So you've eaten the life life fruit?" he hunched over before his body glazed over in a black shell. "Haki is pretty good at countering that." he said before he ran at him and this time kicked the boy in the shoulder. Shini this time went flying back and landed harshly on the ground. He instantly rose back up on his heels and his shoulder had been dislocated and broken out of place. It sat near his mid section before jerking back into place and Shini laughed. "Sanji you can't hurt him hes to far gone only Seven can fight that." Hitoru shouted from his position still unable to move.

As if on cue Seven appeared in front of Sanji. He gave him a hard cold stare then turned around and faced his brother Shini. "Shini!" He shouted before he himself flared up in a bright cloud of crystal dust and his left arm formed into a large crystalline arm and he jumped at Shini. Shini's right arm quickly convulsed and erupted into a black monster arm and caught Sevens the boy's clash erupted into a large black orb then into a bigger purple orb and dispelling from Shini's body being thrown out of the clash and into the ground. Seven took no time in hesitation and his back ripped open and four large wings shot out and he fly after his brother. Shini caught him self and his arm was again broken but retracted back into place. Shini slammed a powerful right hook into Seven's jaw sending him flying back as well. He caught himself with his massive wings and pushed back on Shini breaking his attack and kneeing him in the chest before grabbing him and flying high. When Seven reached a distant height he dropped Shini who fell quickly. Seven charges up then fired himself so hard that the sky rumbled and wind formed whips lashing out around him. Him met Shini in the abdomen breaking his entire torso and spine before landing into a large glacier that was covered in large spikes that Seven created mid fall.

Seven backed off and flew back to Clare who had helped Hitoru up and walk over to Sanji. The group was gathered around Akatski who cold and pale. Seven's eyes flared before he looked down at his hand. "I'm sorry." He said with a sorrowful tone. He turned back to the glacier which was being devoured by a dark black fire and Shini rose from the top of the flame and pounced at the man.

His punch was so great it sent everyone behind Seven shirts and hair to fludder back. Clare panicked and flamed up and tackled Shini. They both lay on the ground her flame battling his. The darkness trying to consume the light. Seven watched as Clare kicked and punched Shini hundreds of time as she dodged and weaved between his attacks. She had knocked him back before she transformed into a massive phoenix and flew at him with a fist cocked. When she made contact Shini caught it. He didn't budge, he began laughing and ripped her down into the ground and before he could land a hit Seven crashed into him with the dull end of a sword and then sliced him a thousand times and stuck his hand out and grabbed Shini by the hair and spun switching his sword out for a scythe and sliced his brother.

Shini fell to the ground and his laughter fell silent. The sky grew clear and Seven destroyed his weapon and bent over to sling Shini over his shoulder. "Go captain." Said Clare as she ran and hugged her powerful captain. HE gave her a glace and walked over to Hitoru and Slung him over the other Shoulder. Twilight came running up behind Clare. She nipped at Clare before transforming into her terrifying form. Clare helped Sanji onto the dragon after laying Akatski onto her. "Hell no. I'm not riding that monster." Sanji said while trying to escape Clare. "Oh be quiet you baby, you'll be fine." Clare responded as she man handled him and jumped on tho to beast. Seven wings exposed them selves again and he dashed up high in the sky. Twilight followed and jumped high into the sky. Seven stooped and faced the burial grounds and his castle. His eyes began to tear up before he looked down. He threw his hands out and the large crystalline castle began to rise and rebuild its self.

He then turned and continued flying away. After a while of flying they both stopped and landed at a large spring hidden deep in Shini's massive forest. Upon landing Seven was greeted by various plants that moved and spoke. One particularly large plant bigger than Seven slowly walked over and hugged the captain. "Graceful King you have returned. How have you and your brother been doing. OH! Hello Clare its been a while sense I've seen your pretty face." He spoke with an old welcoming tone.

"Hi mister Melton." Clare said in an ecstatic voice even though she was worried about Akatski. Seven dropped Shini and Hitoru in front of the plant man. Clare also walked over with Akatski in arms and laid him down carefully on the ground. Sanji came limping over and watched as five smaller plants came and lifted each man and placed them in the large spring. One plant nudge Sanji in the back to get in the water. Hesitantly he obeyed and sat in the water. As soon as he hit the water all pain and feeling left his body and his leg quickly healed up after he pressed the bone back in place. Seven who had had the most beating out of everyone except Akatski refused the bath and walked over to Mister Melton and whispered something to him. They both looked back and Mister Melton spoke. "We will return until then treat everyone's wounds and prepare a feast for our guests. Once far enough into the jungle Seven stopped and looked Mister Melton in the eyes. "Oh, I see I'm sorry to hear that I will send some people out there to rebuild the grave. I will tell them to fortify it and make it more presentable." Melton spoke. After a few minutes of silence Melton spoke again "Sir you must forget about the past. You can't dwell on the past. Your parents are gone for good. I know you don't like to hear it but your mother is dead you have to let that go. You nearly killed your brother along with your crew you underestimate the quantity of power you contain not just from your fruit." Melton walked away with that statement and returned to the fountain's clearing and waited for Seven to exit the canopy. After several minutes of waiting Seven emerged from the forest and they both walked in silence down a path. After walking for ten minutes an opening revealed a large village of plant people. They were all farmers and Architects.

As the two men walked up the stair well leading through the village Seven was greeted and praised by all the towns people. When the two men finally reached the town's palace a group of minor servants were there waiting for Seven to take his hat and coat. They only managed to receive a dark stare before getting his hat, but he kept hi large coat on. They men entered the building and walked through a series of hallways and finally came to a large room and open the door revealing the crew all healthy and patched up eating an immense feast of vegetables and meats. Akatski was eating a large leg of some strange animal and Clare was eating a salad that was full of a wide variety of vegetables. The feast had a colorful array of food, even Sanji couldn't resist and dug in. He had a generous helping of mashed potatoes and steak. "Man if only Zoro was hear to see this." Sanji hummed while stuffing his face. "Who's Zoro?" Clare asked him. "He is part of my crew. See I'm the chef for the Straw Hats. Our captain in Monkey D. Luffy, our navigator is one of the best her name is Nami. We also have the worlds greatest swordsmen in the making his name is Zoro. We have a lot of others to but I'm sure you'll meet them all soon." Sanji said with food in his mouth. Seven glanced over at Sanji and then sat down on the opposite side of the table. He didn't grab any food he just sat there with his head held on his hands staring at Sanji. Sanji quickly caught notice of the peering captain. "Whats up with you, uh? Ever sense I got here you've been staring me down. We got a problem?" Sanji growled. Clare smiled and replied. "No hes just watching you carefully. He doesn't like outsiders much. The last visitor we had he ran off they all want to fight him. You see he is known as the king of kings. The mightiest of all fighters. He has freed hundreds of villages from corrupt pirates and has wrecked havoc upon marines stopping them from executing innocent pirates and civilians." Sanji was surprised to hear the mightiest but nodded in amazement. "Speaking of which we are in an inaccessible dream scape how did you get here Sanji?" Clare asked. "I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was cooking lunch for the crew then suddenly a large black portal opened on the deck and sucked in Luffy and I followed. I wonder if anyone else followed us in, but I awoke in a dark corridor under that enormous castle. When I woke up my legs were hurting and I could barely stand, but I manged to climb out and saw you guys laid across the battle field. Do you think we could search from my crew after this?" He said to Clare and Seven. Seven nodded in agreement.

Shini had walked through the door at that moment and Seven stood to meet him. Both brothers met and looked at each other before Seven apologized and hugged his brother. They both sat next to each other. Shini grabbed some food and began eating "You're not going to eat?" he asked his brother. Seven nodded as he stood and walked out of the room. On his way down the hall he passed by Hitoru who was talking with some plants and looked back at Seven. "I have to go I'm sorry." He said before running back and over to Seven. "So cap where you heading?" He asked Seven. He didn't respond but Hitoru followed him. They both navigated through the city until finally at an empty field where there was a four foot post in the ground. "Really cap already?" Hitoru asked as he walked over to a bench and sat to watch. Seven took his coat off and threw it to the ground and spawned a rack of random weapons around the entire area. Before he started everyone else had came to watch and sat at the bench. Twilight ran over and picked up his coat and brought it to Clare. Seven's eyes beamed with a bright purple and he vanished and appeared at the post with a sword in his right hand and slashed at he post with lightning speed a few times before vanishing again and popping up behind the post. This time he had his famous scythe and spun it around his body so fast that the staff bent with each pass and the blade slashed at the post He kept vanishing and appearing randomly around the post for ten minutes until he appeared next to the group. He wasn't out of breathe but had sweat pouring off of himself. After a second the post exploded into a pure dust and wafted away with the wind. Seven walked back into the center of the field and a dozen portals opened and dragons came rushing out until he was surrounded by twenty of the cumbersome beast. He flexed hard and his muscles expanded and he pounced on one of the dragons and began fighting all of them. They all attacked him with monstrous speed and accuracy, but he would jump and dive out of the way or catch the strike and break a few teeth with a few punches. After about thirty minutes had passed and he had slain about a hundred dragons he stopped and rested on a luxurious throne he crafted from his diamonds. Shini stood and turned to Sanji "Why don't you give us a show Sanji? You seem to be quite the fighter.". Sanji stood and nodded in agreement before walking out. Shini place his hand on the ground and a dozen Dread reached out of the ground and pulled them selves up. Each was decked out with weapons and armor ready to fight this blonde man called the 'Black Legged Pirate'. Sanji's leg erupted in flames and his legs darkened with Haki before he jumped and slammed his leg into a dread sending it flying back into another Dread and exploding into wood chucks. He quickly disposed of the remaining Dread and walked back to the benches. "Nice job Sanji." Praised Shini.

The group gathered in the center of the field. Shini opened a portal for the crew to go back home to the ship. Everyone but Seven went. "Seven you're not coming?" asked Sanji. "No. He sleeps in his castle. It was a gift so he uses it like areal castle." Akatski told him. "Who gave it to him?" Sanji questioned. "Our mom." Shini said before pushing him through the portal. The group followed. "Goodnight Seven." Clare chirped before the portal closed.

Seven exposed his wings and blasted his way to his castle for the night.

The next day-

Sanji woke up to the smell of food, which was weird to him for he is the chef for the straw hats. He stood from the empty bed labeled Osano, he didn't feel like asking why it was empty or who it was he was just tired. He stepped from the bed and walked up the stairs past the door that lead to the captain's quarters which was used for storage. As he stepped into the kitchen he saw Akatski at the stove and Clare along With Hitoru sitting at the table in the center of the room. They all shared good mornings before Sanji walked out to the deck to smoke a cigaret. He was leaning against the mast when Seven appeared walking out of a portal with someone in tow behind him. Sanji looked up in astonishment. The person in tow was Luffy. "Sanji?" Luffy said running over to him. They both began talking before Seven walked up and pointed towards the cabin of the ship. "Sanji he said that's where we can get some MEAT!" He shouted at the cook. He ran off before Sanji could reply. "Thank you. Where did you find him?" Sanji questioned the man. Shini came out form behind Seven. "Seven found him in his castle searching for food last night." Shini said while walking back to the cabin. Sanji stayed back to finish smoking while Seven followed.

When they both reached the cabin they saw Luffy sitting and eating his fair share of food as everyone else watched in astonishment.

When everyone was finished with breakfast they all headed back into the dream scape. They all appeared in the castle's throne room. "I say we split up into groups." Akatski suggested. "Yeah that will work. Luffy and Akatski, Sanji with Clare and Twilight and me. Seven and Hitoru partner up as well. Shini said. Everyone nodded and split off.

Luffy met up with Akatski and they walked out side towards the forest. Akatski stopped and transformed into a large minotaur. Luffy stretched back then leaped up on to his shoulder and the walked through the forest looking from the rest of the Straw hats. Luffy was calling their names. Seven and Hitoru could both fly so they launched up into the air and flew fast over the plains next to the castle shouting and scouring the land in search. Shini and Clare rode Twilight on the ground from a better search through the forest.

Hitoru was flying next to Seven before he noticed a small fire and smoke billowing out of the tree tops. "Seven look down there." He said while pointing towards the smoke. "Let's check it out." He nodded before he descended below the canopy. When he broke through the bush and out into a clearing under the tall trees he saw the fire and a tall man with large black hair. As he approached he saw the slender man hunched over a large pit that was formed by rocks with a few large logs a flame in the center. There was something on the fire. When Hitoru came closer the figure turned and faced him. Hitoru flinched and stepped back a few feet when he saw that the man was a skeleton. The skeleton was eating some form of animal that roams the forest.

Seven was still in the air flapping his massive wings waiting for Hitoru's return when he heard a loud smash and a few trees fell. Smoke shot up from the destruction, there was a narrow channel of clearing where something skidded on the ground. Seven blasted his way over to the site. Upon arrival he found an enormous creature lain against a tree. The creature was tall and stout, its body was made entirely out of wood and stone. His body draped in moss and water spilling out of his shoulder like a fountain. The beast came to and stood slowly and roared out before grabbing a near by log and devouring it. When it finished eating the wood his body grew before he lashed out and a large vine shot from his arm and swiped Seven out of the air. Seven went soaring through air until caught by Hitoru . He was using some stone he found and crushed it into powder and formed a large cloud to hold his captain. He pulled Seven down to himself. He was standing next to the large skeleton. Seven merely looked the man up and down before he turned back towards the beast. The creature had began a powerful charge towards the group. Seven extended his large wings before launching at the beast meeting it halfway and lifting it high into the air. He let go of the beast letting it free fall and summoned a long buster sword. He only grabbed the hilt with his right hand before spinning and slashing the beast across the face slamming it into the ground. When the beast hit the ground Hitoru before it could recover took control of the ground under it and formed an immense ball and crushed it tight. The skeleton drew his sword from his cane and dashed at the beast slicing to ball in half and exposing the beast. Everyone regathered and watched as the dust settled. Hitoru turned to Seven "This is Brook, he is part of the Straw Hats. I've already told him everything about what happened." he said. Seven nodded but was interrupted by a large tree that was thrown like a javelin pushing into his side and carrying him with ts self as it flew into some other trees until out of site. "Damn spirits. They never stop." Hitoru whispered before rising into the air and forming a large spear with his stone and launching it at the beast. His spear pierced the beast through the chest resulting in a blood curdling screech from the beast. Brook drew his sword once more and ran up to the beast and hacked at he large arm. His strike although powerful was not enough to penetrate the thick stone and wooden arm. His blade lay stuck in the arm along with himself. The creature roared out before grabbing him and punching him into the ground. He gasped out in pain. Hitoru slammed himself into the beasts shoulder freeing Brook and pushing it over. The spirit rolled over on Hitoru and punched him so hard it lifted its self back onto its feet.

Hitoru stood painfully and floated up and slammed a powerful kick into the beast then shifted around it and grabbed Brook. They both retreated back and found Seven who was standing watching with his right arm twisted back and blood dripping from his shoulder. His eyes dark and lost as he started laughing and his left arm exploded. The badges lowering from the air as he calmly walked towards the beast. The creature roared and rapidly threw trees at the man walking towards him. As each tree came near they instantly ruptured into splitters. When he neared the beast it threw a powerful growl as it fired an immense punch. Seven nonchalant caught the blow with his left hand and kept walking pushing the beast up. He stopped before the beast fell back and snapped. His body turned and his fist crushed through the stone and wood ripping the arm off the beast. He threw the arm behind him before throwing a punch through the beast's heart and grabbed the organ. He grasped it hard enough to explode the heart before a large crystalline spark erupted from the ground between them. The spike pushed its way through its head and the beast stopped growling and slummed over. Its massive body being held up by the impaled spear.

Seven stood and looked towards the sky His eyes turned dark before his arm twitched and reverted back to normal. As he turned and walked back to Hitoru and Brook his pulled a small pack of bandages from a pocket in his coat. He laced his left arm tightly and cracked his right arm back in place. His back erupted with his wings and he looked at Hitoru. They both nodded, Hitoru and Brook both stood on the same cloud as they flew back to the castle.

An: Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Reunion

Seven was flying at a remarkable speed before he slammed himself into the ground out side the front gate of his massive castle. Hitoru and Brook were both left in dust about a hundred yards out. Seven stood with his back leaned against the cold crystalline wall. He was waiting for Hitoru to finally land to enter his kingdom. As Hitoru landed the cloud dispersed and fell to the ground. Brook upon following Seven and Hitoru was astonished by the size and beauty of the building. He closely followed Seven through dozens of hallways and through a few hidden passage ways until finally a bright light pierced the dark corridor they were walking down. Out the group walked into the throne room with an enormous chandelier and large windows opened out towards the forest. Upon entering the room Brook saw Luffy and rushed over to greet him only to be swatted away by Luffy who's face was smothered in food. "What was that for?" Asked Brook as he rubbed his bony chin and stood. "I'm eating." Luffy croaked before another bite of food filled his gullet. With Seven and Hitoru walking over Shini came around the corner of the throne speaking to Sanji. When they met up with Seven Shini stopped and looked up at his brother. "I see you were successful as were we. Did you encounter any trouble?" He asked with a smirk sense Seven's trench coat was ripped and drenched with mud which had spots of blood in it. Seven only stared at the man before he turned around and motioned for Seven to follow which he did. Upon reaching the back room located in the corner of the throne room Shini turned and looked at Seven. "After I show you promise not to go after them this time. They've found another member." The words hit Seven strangely. He was instantly questioning the statement but was instantly caught off guard when he entered the room to see Clare sitting on a bed with her arm bandaged. The bandage was on her shoulder where her arm would have been if it had not been ripped off. Seven quickly fell to his knees next to the bed and stared solemnly at her. Her eye was also bandaged along with her torso in a wooden splint. She tried to speak but only began to cry. "Please Seven don't chase after Osacara she has a new member that completely wiped Shini. Don't get your self hurt again like last time. Let me be the only one that has to be hurt.

Shini shook his head in agreement before letting his head fall and walking out of the room. Hitoru saw the tears leaving his captains eyes and ran inside to see what caused it. As soon as he entered the room he roared out in anger and blasted him self off out of the window before anyone knew he had ran out of the room. Shini nodded towards Seven who immediately grabbed Luffy's arm and launched from the castle at lightning speed. Hitoru was flying faster than ever before over the forest screaming Osacara's name and smashing places to cause an uproar.

"Miss, should we engage he seems to be alone. This would be another time for our new recruit's training." Spoke a dark figure in front of a tall woman dressed in a faded military uniform. "Hmm. Yes I suppose we should dispose of Hitoru. I've always hated his smug confidence and rash behavior." she responded before throwing her hand out motioning a dark figure leaning against a tree the go. The figure disappeared into the shadows.

Seven and Luffy where blazing trough the sky following the trial of destructing Hitoru left in his wake. Luffy was watching carefully for movement as Seven peered out around them at the sky. Luffy saw rustling in the forest and then an immense explosion of white light erupted and sent Seven spiraling off course and into the ground. Luffy stood after the crash and looked around dazed from the crash and saw Seven lying on the ground holding his right wing. From what Luffy saw the bode had split in two and poked out and ripped the wing in two. Seven was wincing in pain as Luffy threw him over his shoulder and began walking towards the bright light as to see what it was. As the walked Luffy kept telling Seven. "You'll be fine. Trust me I wont let anything happen to you or your nakama." He said it with an enlarged grin on his face. "Thank you" Seven proclaimed before he was over come with pain and passed out. Luffy smiled at the man's body before bursting out in the large clearing left by the blast to see Hitoru laying on the ground unconscious. Above was a man with electricity sparking wildly through his fingers and legs. His boy was black and covered by shadows and his eyes demonic as he looked up and turned slowly to face Luffy.

Luffy placed the boy on the ground and readied for a fight. The man disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Luffy and smashed a powerful strike into his abdomen launching Luffy. Luffy caught himself but was immediately caught with a kick to the back the sent him flying before a spiral kick launched him hard into the ground. Luffy tried to stand but was abruptly smashed into the ground again by a lightning charged punch. Luffy screamed out in pain. His scream was enough to awaken Seven who saw the Straw Hat in trouble and stood despite the pain with the help of a crystalline cane. His wing flapping behind his unable to sheathe because of the bone protruding out. His other wing flexed hard and he fired himself fast at the man standing above Luffy and met his chest with a full body slam. The boy went flying far and stopped only after skipping a few times.

Seven landed next he Luffy who had stood and helped Seven stand. "Thanks for the help Seven but can you fight like this?" Seven stared at the captain before erupting in a chilling aura of black. His wing snapped back into place and retracted resulting in an immense screech. He spawned a thin sword and charged at the unknown combatant. Luffy kicked himself into second gear and jumped after Seven while his body glazed over in Haki. The man came rushing from the dust at the two with lightning spurting off of him and into the ground he was moving lightning fast before clashing with Seven who barley contained the impact and knocked the man back with his sword. Luffy took this opportunity and launched an inflated punch at the man. The man jumped and called out in a dark voice "Fire Style Jutsu: Great Fire Ball. Quickly the battle field filled with an enormous flame that consumed both Seven and Luffy. As large crystalline walls formed and enclosed the battle field and silenced the great flame the man stood in the center and spoke. "I am Sasuke. And I'm here to kill you fools. He jumped at and drew a small blade and stabbed it deep into Seven who couldn't dodge in time. Sasuke quickly vanished before appearing behind Luffy and kicked him into Seven and called another fire justsu. A large ice wall appeared and blocked the raging flames and a mirror opened behind him and kunia shot out. Sasuke easily dodged the attack but was caught mid dodge by an immense red ball and two men with blonde hair in orange clothes with a head band. "Nine Tails Rasengaun. Sasuke coughed up blood before catching himself and kicking the man in the face and firing up another Chidori and charging at Luffy who was catering to Seven. Before he could make contact a group of the blonde kid slammed into him and began slamming strike after strike into him raising into the air. Each was chanting "NA-RU-TO". Then on the fall back to the ground a large hand formed from sand reached from the ground and grabbed Sasuke. Sasuke exploded into dust leaving only a log behind. The blonde kid looked around before turning and walking up to Luffy and Seven.

"Hey. My name is Naruto, you can trust me. What happened to your friend?" He spoke. "He was stabbed by that guy from earlier can you help?" Luffy questioned. "No but do you have a base of operations? I can treat him there." he responded. Soon a large group of people swarmed around them and nodded. "Yes but its really far away. I don't know if hell make it in time." Luffy said. Then a man with a black vest and a large gourd on his back stepped forward and rushed under everyone. "This is Gara. He'll make sure your friend gets there quickly." Naruto motioned towards him. "This is Sakura. She can help keep him stable until we reach the base." He said smiling and looking at her. She nodded towards Luffy before leaning over Seven and channeled chakra into his chest.

"Shini calm down dude." Akatski said while handing Shini some food from dinner sense he didn't eat. He was helping Clare during dinner earlier. "Sven is with Luffy there's no one strong enough that they together couldn't handle.". Akatski's word calmed Shini who was still on edge. Shini suddenly heard rustling in the air outside and ran over to the window seal to check if it was his brother. He was supposed to see an enormous group of teenagers dressed in ninja outfits. He was confused until he saw Seven bleeding out quickly on the sand cloud and quickly let the group in. Gara let the sand settle and then contained it back into his gourd. Shini picked up Seven and ran into the room that Clare was in and formed a wooden bed and placed his brother down and Sakura followed behind and channeled chakra deep into the wound but it wasn't enough. Naruto twisted his stomach and exploded into his Nine Tailed chakra form and gave a large amount of chakra to Sakura who then easily countered the poisonous and damaging enchantment left by Sasuke's blade.

Naruto changed back to his original self and the group left Sakura alone with Shini and Seven. They all walked into the throne room and sat on the crystalline chairs surrounding a large table in front of the throne. Hitoru had awoken by now and was talking to Kiba about his massive battle dog. Akatski was talking to Kakashi about his eye patch. Hinata was talking with Naruto in private away from the group and Luffy was with his crew. Everyone soon fell asleep for it had been a long and exhausting day.

AN: I'm incredibly sorry for the two delay in between chapters. I had some things to take care of before writing this. Anyway I know this is really really short but for give me I wanted to get something out before I made another large chapter. Okay so yes like I said in chapter 1 this is a multi-crossover so I added in Naruto. Things to mention though: Hinata and Naruto are dating(I've always felt they should) This also takes place where the series supposedly ended. Where Naruto and Sasuke have visited the Sage of Six Paths in death. If there are any things I missed please review or pm my account and ill check into it. Hop you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Introductions

2 Month in the future-

"Good Morning! How did you sleep?" Questioned a peppy Sakura as she busted through the door leading to where Clare where staying sense the incident. "Oh! Oh, it was fine." Said Clare who had jumped at the sudden entrance. Sakura walked over to Clare and placed a tray the held a bowl of cereal and some fruits onto a small chest next to her before reaching under the bed and pulling out a bed tray. "Breakfast in bed again. Lucky you." Said Sakura as she walked out of the room after placing the tray on the bed tray. Upon leaving she was confronted with Seven standing in front of the door way. "Shes doing fine grumpy." She spat with a friendly smile." Why don't you give her a visit." She said before walking past him to fetch her own meal.

Seven watched her until she had past by him and until she finally passed by the throne before grasping the door knob and turning it. "Morning Clare." He spoke as he walked in and sat in a chair composed of emeralds which sat next to the bed. Clare was delighted to have her captain so worried about her. "Hi cap'! How's it going?" She rejoiced. "Good Clare. Haku said that my wing should be healed up soon. Shes also been giving me some ideas on how to create denser crystals." Seven spoke before he stood and leaned over Clare and hugged her. "Well a mans got to train." He joked before leaving to room and walking to breakfast.

Clare ate in silence as she has been for almost 2 months now. Once finished she pulled the tray over with her remaining right arm and slid herself off the bed onto the cold floor. She walked over to the corner of the room which held a small chest that she opened and pulled out some clothes. She after a few minutes finally fully clothed herself and left the room to meet up with the group.

When she bent around the turn of the throne and entered the long room where the groups stayed she saw Seven with Haku and Zoro talking about swords and various other things. She even saw Naruto talking with Hinata and Ino about the beauty of the castle. When she finally reached the table she sat down next to Akatski. He looked her down then stood disappearing between the crowd and returned after a minute or two with a massive glass of chocolate milk. "Here Clare." He said while handing her the glass. "Can't start the day off with out this can't we." He laughed. She giggled and grabbed the glass. "Thanks Akatski you're the best." She squealed before chugging half of it down.

After a few seconds of chugging she removed the glass from her lips and wiped her mouth with her arm and sighed in relief. "Shini!" Screamed Hitoru as he stood from his spot with Gara and Kakashi. Shini suddenly appeared like a mole in a field and ran over to him. "Whats up Hitoru?" He asked quizzically. "Look at this." He said while pointing his finger down to Kakashi who had revealed his left eye in order to remover his head band.

"Its very secret but sense we are pretty much stuck here for so long I see fir to explain my skill set and for this as well." He said while showing his eye. "This is a sharingan. This allows me to foresee enemy attacks and allows me to some extent travel and transport small objects through a dream scape similar to this one.

"Very impressive." nodded Shini as he marveled at the eye before standing straight and calling for Seven.

Shini had to shut everyone up before he could finally call Seven. After calling his name several times the room still lay silent and Seven was now where to be seen nor felt. Shini in curiousness went to the window to search for his brother. Upon reaching the window seal he saw Seven standing there alone in the open courtyard. His eyes were closed and his body stiff and straight before his wings erupted from his body. The right wing, the one that had broken had blood splattered across the feathers and Seven winced a bit in pain as he stretched them both long and wide. Then his wings folded and covered his body which then exploded and he took of towards the sky. He flew slow and cautious as he did barrel rolls and back flips in the air to stretch his wings.

Haku walked up to the window seal behind Shini and leaned in to ask him. "Where did he get those wings? Do you have any as well?" She asked before leaning back and allowing Shini to turn around. His face was stressed was was twisted before he finally broke out in a small chuckle. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He said before jumping backwards out of the window. Darkness swarmed his body as he fell until he slammed into the ground and dark smoke cloud exploded and from it a bright figure with white wings. The white figure dimmed as it approached Seven who saw the whole thing. Seven was smiling in ambition of his brother's transformation.

Shini stopped and flew around the castle with Seven a few times before the brothers began racing faster and faster around the castle. Everyone had now exited to the courtyards to watch the brothers race. Each placing worthless bets on who would win. Seven who flew more had stronger muscles allowing him to fly faster but Shini who's muscles where more tone and small could slip through small openings and cut off his brother. After hours of racing the brothers landed with the group of viewers. Both their backs burning from the immense workout.

"We should do that more often. I never fly around like you. That was pretty fun." Shini laughed at with Seven. The brothers looked around before locating Clare and the rest of their original crew. They walked over talked about the race before Seven broke off and walked up to Haku. Haku was talking to Sakura and Hinata before something poked her in the back. When she turned around she found that it was Seven. She was looking up at him sense he was a few inches taller. "Um...Haku can we talk?" He questioned. he obviously was anxious of his response to the questions he had. She nodded before he expanded his wings and grabbed her by her arm and lifted her bridal style and flew over to a secluded part of the castle.

While they were flying Haku was caught off guard by the sudden grab and panicked and let out a small giggle before being up drafted. After they landed Seven let her down and his massive wings retracted into his back leaving a bit of blood on his coat. In the darkness of the spot he chose his coat and hat covered his body completely. Revealing only his dark strong eyes peering at her. "What do you need Seven? Is everything all right?" She questioned for he was acting weird. "No. I ne- I want you to go out with me!" he spoke loudly before turning away.

She was caught off by the sudden question. 'I mean there was always a strange connection between us. But could that be some kind of love?' She thought to herself. After a moment of excruciating silence Haku looked up at Seven in the eyes and said "Why would you want me instead of Clare or someone else you're more closer to than me?" Her question stuck in the air before swatted off by Seven responding with "Because your the most beautiful and there's something more underneath your cold cover." For some reason his response struck at her and she immediately said yes before falling into Seven. They both didn't understand exactly what was happening but they both felt happier knowing that they were together.

After a few minutes of embracing Haku was lifted by Seven again and they both launched high into the air before Seven flew by Hinata and Sakura and dropped off Haku and returning to his nakama. Haku upon landing watched as her new found boy friend flew gracefully through the air and landing on the ground.

"So what was that about?" Nudged Sakura with a wink in tow. "Yes! Please tell us." Said Hinata. "Well he asked me out and I said yes." She responded calmly.

"WWWHHAT! That monster of a man can love! Screamed Sakura jokingly. Hinata merely laughed and congratulated Haku.

A few hours later-

Everyone approached the sleeping spots that were addressed during the first nights at the castle. Haku was looking out the window when Seven approached from behind and tapped her shoulder revealing himself. She slowly turned around and saw that it was Seven that tapped her shoulder and smiled at him. "Haku if you'd like you could stay in the throne room with everyone else or come with me in the kings quarters like Naruto and the adults." Seven said quietly. 'Oh god does he mean he wants to sleep together already!' She thought to herself.'I doubt hell do anything. He doesn't seem like that kinda guy. Does he?'. "Yeah. Sure ill stay with you in your room." She said as they walked over to her previous sleeping arrangements and grabbed her stuff like her mask and senbon.

They walked down the dark hallways for a few minutes and then finally stopped at an enormous door. Seven pushed the heavy doors open and motioned for Haku to walk in first. Upon entering she was blown away by the beauty form the art works on the walls to the massive chandelier. 'Hell even the bed is huge' She thought to herself. "Its wonderful." She said as she placed her stuff on a large dresser and began packing it into the compartments.

After sometime of some petty small talk and a few jokes they both went into the separate bath rooms and changed into their night clothes. Seven wore only pants to bed, however Haku wore a light night gown. They both came out around the same time and met at the bed. "What side do you want?" He questioned her. "I think I'll take the left side." She said while climbing under the covers. Seven walked over to the dresser and opened and small dower and pulled out a black box. He walked into the bathroom, Haku curious of the box looked in and saw him pulling out a needle and injecting it into his left arm.

After placing the shot back into its case his left arm twitched and the veins rose up to the surface and his arm shined a dark purple before fading into the usual pink fleshy skin tone. He then returned the case back to the dresser and climbed under the covers along with Haku. The both stared at each other before Seven fell asleep. Haku however was perplexed by the shot he injected into his arm. 'Was it a steroid? What about a cure for an illness…' She thought to herself before finally stopping and turning over and facing Seven who's body glowed in the moon's ominous presence through the window. "Good night my prince" She whispered before the softness and the warmth of the bed took hold and she fell into sleep.

The morning-

Haku awoke to the sound of wind rushing around her. She had shortly forgotten where she was and jumped up when she awoke. She looked around the room as she jumped and saw Seven standing in front of a large window that was open with his wings flexed out. He had already dressed back into his usual adornment. He turned and smiled to Haku. "Good morning. Hope you slept well." He said as he stepped out of the window and flew out. Haku got up quickly and ran over to the window and looked out to see him flying into the forest. She sat there for a moment watching where he had entered the forest. After a few minutes she turned and entered the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. Upon leaving the room she went to close the window. Before she could close the window a large beam of light flashed and then an enormous explosion of fire spewed out of the forest and at the castle.

"Seven!" She screamed before she ran down the halls into the throne room where everyone had already seen the explosion and prepared to go and investigate. "Sven was in that." She said before grabbing a bite of something to eat off the table and rushing out of the door.

Everyone else followed except Twilight and Akatski who both umped out the window and morphed into their massive animal forms. Once everyone gathered the began searching for Seven.

After hours of searching Haku finally found some crystal left over from what seemed like an intense fight. She formed multiple mirrors and jumped through them following the trial of destruction and battle scared land.

She finally saw some dust rise from some brush and jumped to it to see Seven fighting a mysterious women in a red dress. Seven had his arm held out with swords in his hands and his wings exposed. However the women only had a long buster sword out. Seven charged at her with such force a creator formed where he was once standing. Upon colliding with her his swords chipped at the impact. The blades stayed interlocked before the women spun and kicked Seven sending him flying and skipping through some trees. Haku jumped to where he landed and stopped and crouched next to him. "Seven are you okay? I can..." She was caught in between words by Seven grabbing her and twisting his body over hers. All she saw was past Seven's massive hat was the women smiling and blood dripping form her blade and Seven hissed and fell over completely onto Her.

"Seven" She screamed so loud that every one else could hear. They all began to travel to the area they heard the loud screech of terror.

Haku quickly lazed Seven over next to her and jumped tackling the women before rolling into a mirror which was immediately smashed by the women with her massive sword. Haku then growled in hatred as a blizzard formed clouding the woman's vision and mirrors formed round her and senbon shot from them piercing all of her vitals causing a massive uproar of dust. As the dust settled so did Haku. She waited to see the dead body but was caught off guard by the lady standing and laughing as she flexed breaking the lodged senbon. By this time the others arrived and Shini stepped in along with Naruto and Luffy. Everyone else stayed back and watched as Sakura and another nameless ninja healed Seven's wound. Naruto quickly formed ten clones that charges the lady in which she dispelled them causing a cloud of smoke which Naruto now in sage mode slammed a Wind Style: Rasengaun into her stomach. The impact sent her flying far but she was interrupted by Luffy slamming one of his famous Gommi Gommi Pistol punches deep into her face. She skidded before standing and sliding to a stop on her heels and launching herself at Naruto who had opened his Nine Tailed Chakra mode and fired a chakra punch at her. She completely passed through the punch and slammed her sword into Naruto's arm which he used to block. Luffy hardened with his Haki and kicked the lady in the face so to knock her off of Naruto. Seven suddenly jumped up and exploded in black flames as his scythe grew from the ground and he grasped it. He retracted his wings and ran at the lady and clashed in an intense battle of blades before Seven over powered her and sliced her across the chest and kicked her into the air. He jumped and traded weapons for a scourge a long chain with nails riveted through it and slashed at eh lady until finally spinning and forming an immense hammer and smashing her into the ground. Everyone clapped as he had finished off the attacker and seemed unscathed after the powerful healing he received from Sakura.

A few hours later back at the castle-

Haku was sitting with Seven in bed as she removed and replaced his bandages that went around his entire torso. With every move he ached and hesitated. AS Haku finished applying the last coat of cloth she leaned forward and leaned over his should and peeked him on the check and said "Thank you Seven. You risked a lot on that save.". Seven slowly turned his body as to not disrupt his stable condition and looked Haku in the eyes before they both came close and embraced and then kissed a passionate kiss. Haku laid Seven down on the bed and laid next to him. They both sat there with Haku laying her head on Seven's chest for the rest of the night until the next morning where Haku woke up early like Seven usually did to redo his bandages. After she finished they talked and joked around before they both stood and got dressed and ready fro the day and walked down to the throne room. Seven walked with Haku in arms lock and braced the door as the walked in and sat next o each other at the large table for breakfast. Shini and the crew came and sat around Seven as Naruto and the group came and sat next to Haku. Luffy and his crew sat across from everyone in order to talk to everyone. Although there were small groups. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Haku all say together and talked about Hinata and Naruto but also about the new Haku and Seven relationship. Lee, Gara, Hitoru, and Kakashi all sat and talked about strange fighting styles. Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, and Seven plus Shini all sat together and talked about random things. The rest of the groups all sat with each other and talked.

After breakfast everyone gathered outside where the crew originally sparred and paired up to spar. There would be only 5 fights for today sense I was later then usual when they started. Seven would fight Luffy. Naruto would fight Shini, and Gara would fight Hitoru. Along with Haku fighting Hinata.

"Shini stood atop a wooden pillar and spoke "Not killing blows or shots. Let the fight begin!" as he threw his arm down like a flag.

Seven quickly erupted in black flames as his left arm transformed into a monstrous crystalline appendage. His wings ripped open and fluttered about as he jumped on Luffy and smashed him in to he ground. Only to be swatted off by a kick to the stomach. "Haki hurts don't it." Laughed Luffy as his fists darkened and he charged at Seven. Seven waited til Luffy drew closer then ripped his arms up as the land Luffy was standing on rose from the ground into the air and crumbled. Luffy was now in free fall as Seven changed into the air and drew a blunt blade as to not cut his friend. Seven slashed at Luffy multiple times in various places before Luffy finally slammed hard onto the ground. Luffy stood and his arms caught a flame and darkened even more as he launched a stretching punch into Seven's face knocking him out of the air and into he ground. His wound slightly opening letting a little of the blood to spill out onto the ground. Haku saw this and stopped the fight. "Should he be doing this his wound hasn't healed yet. Plus he.." She was cut off by Seven rushing past her with a dull scourge. As he past her he turned and smiled. She only smiled and walked off the battle field. 'What a crazy man I've found myself.' She thought as she fell in line with the others. Seven slammed the chain around Luffy's arm and pulled it harshly, pulling him off the ground and into the air where Seven jumped and slammed he left fist into his side. The impact froze time for a second then the force went through Luffy and exited into the air. Trees miles away were disintegrated by the impact. Luffy's body fell to the ground and Seven landed but as he fell to the ground he passed out from the pain of his wound.

"Next up me vs Naruto." Shini shouted as he jumped from his pillar and landed on the ground creating a small crater. Naruto stepped forward after nodding towards Hinata who at the nod blushed and smiled. Naruto turned his stomach and activated his Nine Tailed Chakra mode along with Sage mode. He formed the chakra form of the Nine Tails and charged forward at Shini. Shini stood still and watched as the beast came close and slashed its claws at him. As they reached his body Shini erupted in white energy and the beast was sent back. Shini's right arm was now like Seven's let arm when it was awakened. Shini punched into the ground and lifted his arm ripping the ground up from under the beast and dropping an immense boulder onto it. Shini then jumped high into the air and smashed his fist in the beast stomach dispelling its chakra form. Naruto quickly jumped out as the boulder fell due to the beast no longer supporting its weight. He summoned a few clones and charged at Shini but when in range simply exploded from the crushing force surrounding him. Naruto formed a Rasengaun and ran at Shini who also charged at him and slammed his right arm into the ball causing an immense explosion. Shini quicky jumped at the chance and kicked Naruto. When Naruto went flying form the kick Shini spawned wood that shot from the ground and formed a large wall that stopped the blond's flight. Shini then jumped high before punching the ground and summoning an immense wooden dragon that chomped down on Naruto. Naruto screamed out in pain before entering his Nine Tailed Chakra form and slashing the creation away. They clashed once more and caused a series or dust explosions. Then both of them fell back and crouched over in exhaustion. They both stood and nodded at each other as they walked over to the group and met up with Sakura for a quick heal.

"Haku." Called Seven as he walked up to her. "I want to give you something." He said as she walked up to him. He pulled out a small object covered by a tan cloth and handed it to her. "While fighting Hinata use this. Its a special weapon for you I crafted form the most dense crystal I could muster." He said while fading away into the crowd.

Haku walked out to where the fights start and put the clothed weapon into her back pocket and fastened her hunter mask to her face and stepping into a stance. Hinata stood a few yards away with her byakugan ready. As Shini swiped his arm starting the battle Haku immediately vanished into thin air. Hinata quickly turned and swatted at the ice ninja. Haku was caught off guard by the counter and dropped her senbon and threw an ice wall in between the two to shield herself. Hinata then activated her twin lion fist and smashed through the wall and began trampling Haku. Haku was knocked up and around before finally Hinata slowed down to allow Haku some breather sense it wasn't a real fight and only a spar. Haku quickly flickered back to her original spot to regain her wits. 'Crap with that byakugan of hers I cant get close. I cant even throw my senbon.' She thought to herself as she reached into her back pocket for another set of senbon. She jumped into the air and fired a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu and dashed behind it to conceal herself. Hinata was dodging the dragon while Haku came around it and kicked her in the jaw before spinning and launching an ice spear that caught her jacket's arm to the ground. Hinata ripped her jacket free then charged at Haku who merely dodged the attacks with her great speed. Haku was waiting for the right chance before reaching behind herself and pulling Seven's gift out and unsheathing it revealing a dark blue katana that had an etched dragon seal throughout the blade. The hilt had a beautiful diamond at the bottom as the blade was a gorgeous sapphire. Haku stepped back before launching herself at Hinata who dodged the first slash but was hit by a receding kick to the stomach sending her sliding back a few inches. Hinata ducked before jumping close and activation her 8 trigrams 64 palms stance modeled after the late Neji's style. Haku was bombarded by the shear number of strikes but kept herself safe by blocking the strikes with the sword and waiting for the Jutsu to end. Upon ending Haku jumped and smashed a powerful axe kick deep into Hinata's head knocking her unconscious.

Haku picked up Hinata and threw her over her shoulder and began walking towards the group. "Impressive foot work Haku." Naruto praised her as he was surprised at Haku's speed and agility. "Yes. Nice job." Said Hinata as she climbed off of Haku and rubbed her head groggily. Seven walked up to Haku and hugged her then the couple walked over to Shini. "That should be enough fighting for today its getting kinda late." Shini said to Seven who gave him a nod. Everyone returned to the castle and ate supper. Seven and Shini after dinner walked to a private room. "Seven we should come up with a plan sense its been 2 months now and we cant keep staying in the dream scape for to much longer." Shini said as he opened a portal and steeped into it. Seven spawned his own and stepped through it.

Haku who had noticed them retreating to the back room came to check up on Seven and saw them teleport into the portals. She opened the door slightly which was cracked giving her a view of the event and stepped into the portal. When she opened her eyes she was standing in a dark room. So dark that she couldn't see. The only thing she could make out were some stairs that lead upward, which she timidly followed upward. Up reaching the top a light grew brighter and brighter till she walked into an open room with a small table and some kitchen equipment sprawled around the room and a door way leading outside. When walking out side she realized that she was on a boat and saw Seven and Shini leaning over a small table with a light over the paper that was lain across it. "S-Seven? Where are we?" She said alerting the captains. "Haku!" Shini spoke in a dark voice. "Leave now." He demanded as he opened a portal and walked her into it. Seven gave him a look before opening himself one and appearing where Haku appeared. She was scared at Shini's dark mlious voice and was astonished by Seven's cold stare. Seven leaned down and helped her stand before walking her to their room. When she was ready to sleep he sat on his side of the bed and told her. "Haku times will change very soon and I won't you to follow what you want. Don't worry about me and the rest of the clan. Just go on with who you want to be with." He voice was low and his face stricken with pain. "Haku was confused by the statement and how Seven looked while saying it. But before she could ask him he stood and walked out of the room. She lay there thinking until sleep finally overtook her.

Seven walked into the Second bed room in the king's quarters and open the door. Upon entering he saw that Naruto and Hinata had already been laying down but were both awake and talking. His abrupt entry scared Hinata and caused Naruto to jump but they quickly calmed and looked at him waiting for a response to his sudden entry. "Come with me Naruto. We have something to talk about." He said being rewarded by a nod form Naruto who kissed Hinata and gave a good night before jumping out of bed and getting dressed. They both walked down another few doors and into Luffy's room. "You know you should really knock before you enter." Naruto mocked Seven. Seven gave him a stare as he barged through the door way. Luffy had been asleep on his bed. Face down with drool leaking form his mouth and fully clothed. Seven threw him a quick shake before he jolted awake. "What's up?" Luffy said as he wiped the crust from his eyes. "We need to have a meeting." Naruto answered him as they walked through a portal that Seven spawned in the door way.

Upon exiting they met with Shini on their ships deck. He was sitting on some wood he made waiting for Seven's return. "Okay now that everyone is here. We will bring the straw hats back to their ship which should be floating out around here." He Said while pointing at the paper on the table. "Luffy it would be best if you guys stay clear of us. We have too many enemies plus we have to carry the ninja with us sense we are currently unaware how we managed to open a door way to their universe."

"Sure that makes sense." Said Luffy as he put his arms up on his chest crossed. Seven along with him nodded and Naruto nodded as well. "So what about after that Shini?" Naruto asked him. Seven objected "We will find Osacara and bring her down then get that kid Sasuke with us. Then hopefully find a way home for you guys." Everyone nodded before they finished talking details and returned to the dream scape. Except for Seven who stayed behind in the kitchen. After a few minutes he let his wings fall and jumped out over the sea and flew fast over the water causing a wake of it to shoot up behind him. He was flying for probably an hour before he saw land. He landed there and looked around for a town. He was sadly minded when he found that there where no nearby villages. He then spawned a portal that took him to his room where Haku was waiting awake for his return. She had questions that needed to be answered so she waited for her knight to return to his room. Seven was surprised that she stood up for it was past 3 in the morning when he finally returned to the room. "Seven answer me please." She begged. "Where did you gain those wings, what did you inject into your self the other day? Whats with your immense level of power? What about this dream scape and the portals. And don't even get me started on the arm thing you and Shini have going for you two." She was spiteful at the end. Seven merely stared at her before he began laughing and walked into the bathroom. His laughter still prominent through the crystalline walls. When he reemerged in his sleeping attire he looked at Haku as he sat then began.

-Flashback-

"Mother?" A small boy with black hair said looking up at his mother with a wooden toy in his hands. They were both at a local store buying food when he asked for the toy. "Not now Jade . We can't afford it. We are lucky Mister Melton gave us money to buy these groceries." The women spoke kindly. The boy looked sad for a moment but understood and ran back down the isle to place the toy back where he had gotten it. Upon returning to his mother she had already payed the clerk and was waiting for him at the door. When they walked home he looked out over the great open harbor to see a few military ships move in. He smiled and laughed as he looked at the ships for his father had been a solider for the marines. He was gone now, lost in combat. His mother laughed along with him for his excitement was contagious. But was cut short when a large black cloud of smoke shot from the ship and into the air. He was ecstatic at the site of the projectile however his mom panicked and grabbed him leaving the groceries on the street before they ducked in an alley way for safety. AS the bomb drew near the ground she reassured Jade that he would be fine if he stayed with her. As the bomb dropped he fell unconscious. As he woke up to the sound of screaming he saw a marine raping his mother and another walking to him with a long knife in his hand. Jade jumped up and ran to his mom and pushed to guy off her but was sliced across the back by the other marine. He roared out in pain before turning around and punching him in the groin and running with his mother in tow behind him. She was crying and her clothes ripped as they ran through the streets which were littered with demolished building, fires and dozens of troops which had their sights on him and her. As the soldiers came to fire a hand shot into the sky. "Hold your fire men!" Shouted a small man with a deep cold voice. He then walked over to them and gave the mother a sympathetic look and an apology before he drew his side arm and blasted the women away. Jade who watched as this mystery man shot and killed his mother in cold blood with a sinister smile. Her blood splashed on his face which he then took his hand and rubbed his face and looked at the crimson that was painted on his hand form the blood. He blacked out and lashed at the man with his left are only for it to be sliced off by a marine's cold sword. Jade 's mind soon faded as he blacked out.

He woke several days later in a dark holding pin. His should where his arm had previously been was bandaged. He stood from the small bed he was laying on and walked around his empty metal room until a loud speaker roared out form the roof. "Hello! Glad your awake Jade ." The voice of the man from the attack spoke. "I hear you like the marines? Would you like to help us out? See Jade we've been hitting some major point in our research of the devil fruits and would love I you'd cooperate." He said. Jade didn't respond instead gained a complex look on his face as he walked around in his room. After several hours a man came through a seamless door and grabbed him by the arm and forcefully dragged him out into the hall. The man dragged him all the way down into a room with a table and placed him on the table and strapped him down using some straps that were buckeled to the table. After securing him the man left him alone. After some time the man walked in that had killed him mother. He had with him a clipboard and a cart with various tools and substances and a large black crystal that was vibrant with energy as it had little black hold forming around it then dissipating. The doctor pulled out of a bucket on his cart a solid dark gray fruit with spikes on it and shoved it down Jade 's throat. He was forced to swallowed the fruit by another substance that was poured down his throat after the fruit. Jade after a few second began to shake and had a massive seizure as his muscles expanded and crystals formed around his body strangling him and stabbing into his legs and arm. After about ten excruciating minutes of suffering the crystals stopped along with the seizure.

The doctor the brought out an artificially created arm that was made of black flesh that had a massive gash the size of the crystal in the forearm. He then placed the arm in place and stabbed viciously nine large nails to hold a connection between the flesh. After placing the nails he inserted the crystal that exploded once inside and the arm healed up instantly and formed a seal that was stronger than if you had your original arm. His body exploded with black flames that didn't burn the flesh but stimulated his brain into think it did. After another hour of burning pain the doctor flipped the table and oped a slot the revealed Jade 's back and pulled out a scalpel and sliced open two slots all the way down his back. After wiping the blood the doctor inserted another crystal but this one was a dark purple. Again like the first this crystal caught his body a flame but actually formed a new set of compact muscles on his back and expanded into colossal wings. At this point he had fallen unconscious from the pain and trauma.

Jade awoke the next morning on his back unable to move. He sat in pain for hours until finally the same guard from yesterday came into the room with water and a pill that he placed in his mouth and poured the water down his throat causing him to swallow this pill. After a few second the pain ceased and Jade stood up. The guard left the room. Jade now knowing that he had eaten a devil fruit of which hes never heard of before or even seen anything like it. He was always amazed by devil fruits sense his dad had the Shard Shard fruit. This allowed his to control anything with his mind similar to Hitoru's fruit but a little different. He concentrated on what he could do trying to visualize multiple different things until finally he formed a small scythe of emerald. It was very crude and bumpy but he wasn't mad sense he could use this to escape.

-2 months later in the flash back-

Jade had been waiting for this day he had counted the times of the week he had to go to the doctors mad experiments and when the guard came in to check on him. When the guard entered the room he jumped and created his some what improved scythe from training and sliced the guard down quietly. He jolted out the door with the key he grabbed off the dead guard in his cell. As he ran down the pale white hallway he came past a cell similar to his own which he opened to save whoever was in the cell. When he stepped in he saw a small boy with his wings out and a small wooden solider prepared for battle. "Don't worry I'm hear to save you." Jade said as he motioned for the boy to follow but was only given a dark stare as the wooden construct slammed itself into him knocking him back. The kid with white wings flew past him and down the hallways at lightning speed. Jade recouped and chased after him. He was unable to fly for he couldn't get his muscles to work properly with his wings. As he ran through the compound he saw dead bodies and wood splintered every where. He followed the trial and saw that several doors had oped as well. He finally met up with the kid who was accompanied by 3 others one had red wings and a large two handed hammer forged out of fire. Another had white wings and a lightning sparking between his fingers. The last one had brown wings and chunks of the ground around him spinning like a shield. As al the prisoners watched each other a voice came over the intercoms and spoke. "Nice try kids but you'll have to do better than kill a few guards. But you know what I'll tell you what. If you guys fight I'll let the one who lives go free." The man chuckled. "What a deal huh'" He said before going silent.

As if on cue the girl with the hammer slammed down onto Jade who panicked and barely managed to put up a guard. She then slammed her hammer again and again over and over again into his guard each time moving faster and harder. He then rolled under the hammer and spawned a dark purple amethyst that pierced the girls chest and out through her wings holding her dead body in the air. Haven taken a life that did nothing to him made him hesitate as he charged at the lightning boy. As his scythe made contact it slipped through his body. His body was like electricity and could move around solid objects such as bullets and swords. "Awww! Look at he miserable prisoner #7 tring to fight his older siblings. Don't try your luck scythe wielder." The boy growled as he zapped Jade with his pure white electricity. The boy with wooden soliders had seen this and sense Jade ahad let him free saw that he owed him a favor and shot some wood into the face of the electric boy with disrupted his electricity. Jade took this chance and grabbed the boy's arm zapping himself and touching the floor which shocked the boy. He kept sending out power as he got shocked and eventually shocked himself to death. Jade however panting at he pain and stress form his muscles flexing. The wooden boy had consumed the earth child and squished his body in a shell of wood letting only blood drip from the shell. "Well done my children!" The doctor praised. "Now fight to the death and let's see the most successful creation."

"Different plan pops." The boy interrupted as he broke through the wall with his wood. They both ran out form the compound's walls through the court yard and into the forest eh separated the compound form the ocean. Marines had followed in pursuit but were demolished by the raging forest under the boy's control. However some marines had broken through and were over power the two kids until they both snapped and the crystals in their arms awoke for the first time killing the entire population of marines in the compound's vicinity. The resulting explosion form the combined force fractured and imploded resulting in a black hole that ripped up the entire forest.

Both boys woke up at the same time and say that they were in an absolute dark void with only the forest and its land mass occupying it.

-End flashback-

Seven continued before stopping and adding. "It gets so complicated form there you wouldn't be able to follow along." He laid down completely now and pulled the covers along with Haku closer to himself. Haku was teary eyed at the facts of how Seven or Jade 's mother died and how he became so powerful and had to fight to the death at the age of 8. Haku leaned up and kissed Seven good night before resting her head and saying. "Goodnight Jade."

Seven was immediately heart fell at the sound of his name which he had forgotten sense he was deemed prisoner #7. Not even Shini knew his original name.

AN: Okay where to start. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things to clear up on that I didn't focus on earlier. This Naruto is after the show ends which hasn't quite happened but its about to with in a few episodes. The straw hats will leave soon but will not be gone for long but may not show up in the next few chapters. Seven is op because of what the marines did to him. Osacara was the fire girl in the compound and that's why she is inside of the dream scape sense the others do NOT posses the ability to go into a dream scape only Seven and Shini do because their crystals awoke with each other and combined in a way. Hope you enjoyed. If you have any comments review or pm me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Haku!" A voice jolted Haku from her sleep. As her eyes widened she saw that it was Shini. "Quickly! Come on now we gotta go!" He screamed as he gabbed her arm and ran with her out the door of Seven's room. As her senses came back to her she saw everyone around her in bandages. Others where gathering supplies as well as lifting and clearing rubble. As they entered the throne room it hit Haku. Half of the castle was completely missing and the other half had been crushed and crumbled under its weight. Naruto along with Luffy, Akatski, Kakashi, and Hinata. Shini and Haku approached the table. When they were close enough everyone greeted Haku with a good morning. "So wheres Seven?" She asked with a troubled look on her face. Upon hearing the question Shini and Naruto looked down slightly and their faces fell a bit dark before Naruto broke the silence. "Hes..uh...Fine just out training." He quickly spouted before Akatski butted in. "We need to move now. Everyone is preparing to move out. Osacara is attacking but has….been diverted for now." He said while motioning to the gaping hole in the ceiling. Haku was sure they were lying to her but agreed sense Osacara was just as if not more powerful than Seven and Shini. Meaning that if they were there when she came back they'd all be killed for sure. After they split to squad leaders they went and prepared to leave.

A few hours later-

"Attention everyone!" Shini yelled across the courtyard of Straw Hats and ninja. "Is everyone accounted for?" He asked his leaders. They all nodded. "Then we move out." He said turning and walking towards the forest. Haku speed up quickly to catch up to Shini, who had attempted to ignore her like the rest for the past few hours. "Shini. Don't we think we should wait for Seven or at least tell him where to find us." She spoke angrily. Shini merely turned and told her not to worry as he sped up as to distance himself. Haku wasn't satisfied and stopped by Hinata and Naruto. The also gave a vague and useless answer before distancing themselves from further questioning. Haku was infuriated at the lack of answered and stopped the group by forming an immense ice wall in front of the Shini and his group causing an overflow of traffic stopping the group. "Where is Seven?" She screamed at he top of her lungs. Only to be answered by a female voice above her head. "Well let's just say he's taking a long nap at the moment." She answered calmly. "Osacara!" Shini shouted before erupting into black flames and jumping at her. He jumped with such force the ground under him crumbled into a massive crater. As his punch neared her he was zapped out of the sky by an immense lighting bolt. Shini went flying into the ground and was experiencing mild spasms from the charge. "We aren't here to fight, however much I'd like to kill you right now I have come for different reasons. It seems your valiant hero Seven has fallen." She said while pulling out from her marine coat a large crystalline scythe that had deep notches form wild combat etching onto the blade. She held out her arm and threw the blade making it spin through the sky before landing deep into the ground next to Haku. She then proceeded to disperse into flames and disappear into nothingness. Haku merely stared at the scythe. Tears formed at her eyes and she fell to her knees. Everyone else was in complete awe at the news. 'How could Seven to strongest person I've ever seen have fallen.' Thought Naruto and Luffy as they both began to tear up, but neither let a tear drop.

Shini stood, his side was completely devastated by the electricity and his skin was a dark ash color before he healed using his black flames. Shini's eyes were dark and clouded as he looked at the scythe. He began laughing harshly as he grabbed at his face dramatically. He slowly limped towards the scythe. With everyone of his steps the ground began shaking and the trees of the forest began dying. All of the life energy form the forest was being absorbed by Shini. Everyone was watching in terror at the sudden power increase of Shini and watched in curiosity of what he would do when he reached the weapon. As Shini reached his brothers favored weapon his laugh turned wicked and into a scream. His vocal chords were shredding themselves and healing over and over again form his healing powers. He held the scythe out in front of himself flat and dropped to one knee. "Brother of mine! Why have you left me! Why now! Why here!" He roared out.

He was crying blood before he stopped and stood silent now. His wings erupted from his back and he took his left hand and stabbed into his right forearm revealing the crystal lodged in side. He grabbed the crystal and smashed it releasing its pure energy into himself. His body expanded ripping his clothes and muscles. His voice became demonic and his energy was overwhelming. He then stopped and erupted into the air chasing after Osacara.

Back at Osacara's base-

"So Hows she holding up?" Osacara asked a dark man. "Fine madam. She has several lacerations from their torturing." The dark figured responded. "Good." She said as she turned and walked over to another figure. "Hows he holding up?" She asked with an eye brow heightened. "Well madam….hmm…. You see he escaped." The figured whispered before getting round house kicked through a dark wall. Flames burst up from the ground around her as she sped out of the compound and into the open forest. When outside she spawned two huge flame wisps that flew out into the forest spreading an immense flame that devoured the trees. "Seven deary, come out and play." She whispered to herself as the forest billowed smoke.

Shini was flying in his rage blinded state before he saw the smoke and sped towards the flames. He was flying so fast that when he reached Osacara he slammed into the ground forming an immense crater. He standing still with his head down and a maniacal laughter plaguing the air around him. "Seven….Seven…..Why Seven." He mumbled to himself as he teleported into Osacara sending her flying into the ground. As she stood he flashed behind her and slammed a chop of his left arm into her neck. She slammed into the ground and an enormous crater formed. She quickly spun and kicked out at Shini. Her kick didn't phase him at all and instead got her a hand around the handle that then threw her into the air. In the air she spawned her wings and attempted to keep a drift but was dazed by the hard hitting blows. 'Seems we struck a nerve. Guess he doesn't know he escaped yet.' She thought to her self while watching her brother wither in rage and black flames on the ground before he blasted and with his right hand in front of him. In it was a dark green ball of energy. She barely dodged him in time but was stabbed through the chest by a stone sword. A Dread had grown form the ground like a snake and pierced her chest in the middle. She lashed out in pain and incinerated the soulless husk. Shini then erupted his own wings and slammed into Osacara who had managed to spawn her hammer before inter locking with him. She spun his off and slammed her blunt weapon into his side breaking a few ribs and sending him skipping wildly across the forest until he rolled to a stop not to far from where to group was searching for him.

Everyone saw the dust from his harsh roll and followed the trail to his body. He was standing when the reached him and was holding his side while staring down Osacara. Everyone panicked at the sight of her since she had killed Seven the strongest being they've ever seen to their knowledge. Haku had a flaming passion of hatred in her eyes as she watched Shini heal his broken ribs and his arm shoot back into place with a few cracking sounds. They clashed again but before Shini could over power her he was darted in the back by an immense crackling light then slammed in the face by Osacara's hammer. After he skidded to a stop and his rage fell into a deep coma Sasuke and another winged man with electricity sparking between his hands appeared on a near by tree limb. Naruto and the other ninja scowled when the y saw Sasuke. Haku had remembered the story Seven had told her and connected the two. "Watch out guys that's another person like Seven and the others. He has electric powers." She said while pointing towards the tree.

Osacara readied her hammer and rushed at the group before she clashed by an immense black hand that sent her sliding back. "You bitch!" Luffy shouted with his skin glowing red and his fists imbued with Haki. He shrunk his fist and drew it back as he charged at her; Osacara stood and smirked letting out a small chuckle as she spun her hammer and launched it at him. It spun fast and at a wide angle before slamming into his stomach bending his back outward and lifting him slightly off the ground. Luffy coughed some blood as his pupils faded and he fell to the ground. "Come now Luffy was it… If Shini or Seven couldn't kill me then you never will. We are infinitely more powerful then you can imagine. We are no longer humans with devil fruits! WE ARE IMMORTALS!" She shouted. "No! You're just a diluted bitch!" Luffy shouted as he stood from the ground and wiped the blood from his cheek. Luffy's eyes had no pupil as he flashed into her at lightning speeds. She threw up her hammer to block but it was shattered in half by the force along with her arms being bent inwards shattering her wrist and snapping her forearm. She roared out in pain as flames grew from the ground and engulfed Luffy. Luffy was clouded all over, only his dark anger filled eyes shown through the fire. Everyone watched in fear for Luffy. He roared out and dispelled the flames by flexing his conquerors Haki. Osacara took the chance and slammed her unbroken arm into Luffy's jaw lifting him. He spurted smoke from his nose as he flexed his neck lowering himself along with pushing Osacara down into the ground. He had drew his arms back and started a barrage of Haki punches that lasted for a minute or two. His punches left everything destroyed round her and an immense crater. He was panting at the exhaustion before a large Chidori came rushing into his rib cage and sent him flying into the woods. Trees and rocks crushed as his body flew through them.

Sasuke was standing where he had been. Naruto grew intensifying angry at the ninja. He burst out in anger and ran at him followed by several shadow clones with huge wind style: Rasengauns. As they grew near the merged the Rasengauns forming an enormous ball of chakra, and the real Naruto grabbed the ball and slammed it into Sasuke. Sasuke's body fell into snakes upon the impact and a huge black flame rose behind Naruto and went to claim him. But before the flame could burn him a large black figure tackled him out of the way and stood in the flame. Everyone looked in anticipation and horror as to who this burning figure was. "Seven!" Yelled Haku as she ran over to Sasuke and slammed a large crystal next at him. It was big and heavier than before causing him to break focus and the flames to die out as he blocked it with his sword.

Seven no stood there slouched and quiet his eyes were bleeding and his arm was being cradled by a splint forged from his trench coat. Haku ran up to him and embraced. She gave him a kiss before he pushed her back and stood straight. The ground began pulsation and causing small little quivers up everything. Haku backed up slowly and was terrified by the cold deadly aura escaping from Seven. "S-Seven?" She spoke before he drew a smile and the sky broke into cracks with blue light piercing the cracks. Haku ran back o the group as Osacara stood and walked up to Seven. "Seems you're a bit harder to kill than your father." Seven merely looked at the ground before a blood red ruby sword formed on his back and two small swords forged from a dark black onyx formed around his waist. In his hand spawned a long purple amethyst hammer and a long emerald scythe on his back. Osacara looked in distress as he spawned in his weapons. 'Why so many?' She thought as the hammer flashed into her face. She couldn't believe the speed as she flew through the air. While in the air she caught herself and expanded her wings and looked down from where she came. Seven had disappeared. He suddenly flashed above her and slammed his long ruby blade slammed deep into her back completely slicing off her wings and plummeting her into the ground so hard it made a crater that engulfed the entire battle field.

Seven stood above her with her head held up by her hair in his clenched fist. "You've pissed me off for the last time." He said in a dark murderous tone. He threw her up into the air and flashed up and drew his two swords. He sliced and iced her hundreds of times like that of the post he used for training at the village. She was completely overwhelmed by the shear power he was unleashing on her. As he stopped and drew his emerald scythe he was shot by a large bolt of electricity sending him into the ground. "NO! I will not fall." He shouted as he stood and slammed his foot on the ground causing a large chunk of the ground to rise which he grabbed with one arm and spun. He let go launching it a the electric immortal that was slammed into by the rock. Osacara had pulled out a small scourge from her pocket and began lashing at Seven who took each it with increasing anger. She had one hit the rapped around his leg and she pulled to off set him but was interrupted by an immense crystalline dragon head popping out of a portal. "Forgot about hem didn't you?" Seven stated as he slammed his hand into the ground and spawned crystal that overlay the ground and formed a tundra like environment.

Shini had awakened and looked out in pain to see Seven alive and fighting Osacara. He over delighted to see his brother and felt no pain as he stood and ran over to the group with ease. Although when he got there he fell to his knees and was caught by Hinata and Naruto who had been watching for Sasuke to reemerge from the forest. Sakura began healing him along with Shini's own special healing. He better and could stand on his own. "I have to help Seven. I'll be back but first where is Akatski?" Shini said to everyone. "Here cap'." Akatski said as he walked with Shini away from the group. Everyone watched as Shini and Akatski talked in private and nodded to each other a few times, before Shini smiled and said loudly." I can always count on you buddy." Before he vanished and appeared next to Seven. Akatski walked up to group and called forth a meeting with his crew. Clare and Hitoru broke through the crowd along with Twilight in tow. They all walked again away from the group into privacy. Another few minuted passed ad nodding broke into a group dismissal. Clare had returned crying softly and Hitoru had a faint stare about him as Akatski looked pale and troubled. Everyone was curious of the groups conversation.

"Seven!" Shini said as he appeared and hugged his brother. Seven hugged back but was immediately refocused on Osacara. Shini's right arm exploded into its fiery form and together the brothers charged at the women in front of them forming immense clashes the resulted in earth quakes and flashes of light. Everyone watched impressed yet scared of how strong the brothers are and how one women could hold her own against them. Zoro had came into view of everyone as he had ventured into the battle field to get Luffy. "Not here. Not now." He said as he grabbed and tossed Luffy over his shoulder and began walking towards the group. When about halfway to the group from where he started the electric immortal appeared and sent lighting sparking around Zoro but not actually hitting him. "Now." Roared Akatski followed by the crew jumping into the air and attacking the Immortal. Hitoru formed sad from the crushed ground and sliced at the man. He dodged it easily with his wings but was caught by Clare's attack which was a large fiery punch to the back. Before the man's body could hit the ground Akatski's fist met with his chest sending him flying into the air. Twilight went for a bit but was sent back by a large shield formed from electricity.

The man's eyes were glowing blue as he began flashing around and slamming heavy punches into the crew members. After a few hits Akatski transformed into his minotaur form and grabbed the man mid flash and slammed him by the neck into he ground and began pummeling his fist one after another into him. After a few seconds of roars and punches he stood up off the dead and lifeless body. Blood had been splattered on his face and hands. Clare looked in horror as Akatski had killed the man with his bare hands. Everyone else however cheered him fro saving the crew. But as they walked back to the group Seven appeared holding Shini who was unconscious again over his shoulder.

"Take him. Hes to injured for this fight." He said while dropping him off to Sakura. "And you're not?" Haku spoke. Seven merely winced and turned his back. "Someone has to end this. Like or not I'm the only one capable of denting her." He went to walk away but was caught on the sleeve by Naruto. As Seven turned around he was slugged by the blonde. "Stop being a hero and let us fight." He said angrily. "No! She doesn't care she'll kill all of you. Am I'm not letting that happen." Seven replied. "So you'll let her kill you instead?" Haku butte in along with an uproar from everyone else. Seven turned around again with a tear in his eye. He stepped back a step before four immense walls of crystal formed from the ground and squared in the group. He held his head down as the fifth wall the roof formed and settled in place. "I'm sorry." He said before he launched up into the air with by crystal forming a podium under him and lifting him high into the air. When he reached a nice height he stopped his ascent and spawned hundreds of portals around the outer edges of the battle field. Each portal began spouting large onyx dragons that sped towards Osacara. Eventually after a large struggle she was pinned by multiple dragons. When he was sure she was pinned Seven stepped off the platform into a steep free fall. Everyone watched as he fell through the sky and formed into a large ball of white energy. As he fell several colossal planets of crystal formed and slammed on top of each other into Osacara before Seven himself hit causing a silence and an immense light. After a second of peace a large eruption of force broke completely leveling the forest and the castle. The ground its self was being disintegrated. Even the walls of the box began to billow and soon cracked and shattered sending everyone flying like that of a tornado.

A few hours later-

"Naruto wake up." Shouted Hinata as she slapped him across the face to jolt him awake. "What I'm up." He said before he remembered to incident and felt the immense pain from the force of the attack. As he stood he saw everyone had regathered and formed a small camp of some sort to re-coop. Hinata and Naruto walked back into camp to see if Seven had survived. Upon entering the camp Luffy was waiting for him and took him alone into one of the sand huts Gara had formed for everyone to stay in. When he entered he saw Seven's crew along with Haku. "Naruto you're finally awake?" Shini asked him with an obviously fake attitude. He was dying in side from the sight of his brother. "Yeah! Um...Sorry about that." He sad as he ;looked at he table to see Seven's body lying cold and silent. His expression dropped instantly and his face turned hurt as he crouched over. "'m sorry for your loss." He whispered as he walked out of the camp. "Naruto we need you." Shini said. "We need you to take Seven to a spring on the far side of the jungle. With you we are sending Hitoru." Shini said with a sad tone. "I'll do it." Naruto responded confidently.

Later that night-

'Let's go." Hitoru nodded to Naruto before metal sand rose up under them and they took off towards the spring. After about an hour of flying Naruto heard a shuriken fly from the shredded remains of the forest and deflected it before a huge wind shuriken flew past them. "Keep going faster." Naruto said while jumping off the cloud and forming a few clones. Hitoru nodded and flew even faster to the fountain. Naruto and his clones smashed into the ground and stood as Sasuke walked out from behind some debris. The two teens formed their trade mark attacks and entered their nine tailed chakra and susano forms before clashing. The attacks hit each other and exploded into a chakra orb then imploded sending both ninja back. The clones appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed his arms and legs before they erupted into black fire.

Hitoru now flying faster than ever had reached the fountain and placed Seven in the water carefully. Mr. Melton had came out from a small shack put together from scraps of trees. "I see. The time had come." He said before stepping into the water and walking out into the base of the spring until he was completely under. After a few seconds the water began to glow white and Seven began breathing slowly and hard. Hitoru took a few seconds to pay respects to Mr. Melton who had sacrificed himself for Seven before he grabbed Seven and took off after Naruto.

Naruto had placed a seal on the ground and bit his thumb letting it drop some blood on the seal. When it activated a bright light rose from the seal and Sasuke was absorbed into the seal which when done sealing him transformed into a scroll. "Thanks dad." He said to himself before Hitoru landed behind him and they both got on the cloud and hurried back to the group.

Upon arrival They saw that everyone was anticipating Seven's revival. Haku saw Seven breathing and jumped up onto the cloud and hugged Naruto and Hitoru. "Thank you so much." She said while crying. Seven stood up, since he awoke mid flight but didn't say a thing since he knew Melton had given his life for Seven's. He stood and embraced with Haku only after a few exchanges of some words and a few kisses did they part. Shini when he walked up to his brother merely smiled and punched him softly in the arm. "Don't ever do that again J." He said. Seven was surprised that Shini even knew his name started with a J. Everyone else greeted him with similar hellos and thank yous. "I know this is a happy time but I'm sorry Straw hats but you have to go now." He said in a pained tone as everyone looked at him in surprise. Several portals opened next the group and the Straw hats after saying bye to everyone left with out a trace.

5 weeks later-

"Haku come over here." Seven said while he was sitting on the bed in the throne room. "One minute." She responded as she walked out of the bathroom in her gown and opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the shot Seven and Shini take weekly and tossed it over to him. Him injected himself before tossing it back at her , which she then placed it back into the drawer and walked over to the bed. "You know this the first time we've been able to sleep in the castle in almost 6 weeks." She said as she laid down and pulled the covers over herself. "Yeah, it took some wok but we got her back in one piece." He laughed before kissing her goodnight and turning over to go to sleep.

All other ninjas except for the scroll that contained Sasuke and Haku remained with the crew. Shini had found the correct way to spawn a portal that would send everyone home.

AN: Okay so first off I had no idea how to end this story. I only ended it here because I've become burnt out on it. There are a ton of missing parts and things that weren't explained right or even written correctly. Either way I hope you somewhat enjoyed the story over all. The Naruto fight with Sasuke I left short and ended it stupidly with the seal but I didn't want another massive fight to write sorry.


End file.
